Through a Vampire's Heart
by Alimackatjac
Summary: Where did the blond newborn teleport to? Or rather when? Can the Sakamaki brothers reach her in time , before she falls into somebody else's clutches? Or is she forever out of the brothers' hands. Sequel to Through a Vampire's Eyes. Its dark, rated "M" for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer* I do not own Diabolik Lovers.

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically, hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically, it will be written in bold italic, such as this, _**"Ayato… Ayato...Dam it will you answer me."**_

Through a Vampire's Heart.

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 1. Belated Moment

* * *

 **Yui's POV.**

 **.**

Helplessly pushed against the wall, surrounded by snarling jaws, my trembling eyes flash to a severely injured vampire, cradling his limp arm. My franticly beating chest stops with the appearance of dark thick crimson pooling underneath his struggling body, as he desperately kicks at one of the advancing beasts. However, the fearsome animal regains its agile footing, before lethally lashing out with sprays of silver, and ferocious pink, stained teeth. I urgently reach out with grasping fingers, screaming. "Ayato look out!"

.

My tense body suddenly jerks, causing my terrified eyes to abruptly open to a dark room. Feeling strands of damp hair frame my perspiring face, as my panicked eyes dart around the empty bedroom. "Shhh, I'm right here." A sleepy familiar voice whispers huskily in my ear, causing my frantically beating chest to slowly calm. However, it felt so vividly real, trails of silent tears trickle across my face. "Shhh. That must have been some dream." He softly chuckles.

.

Hearing his comforting voice, a relieved sigh blows pass my lips, and I further push my weak fingers underneath my pillow, and against the crisp cool fabric. Feeling my exhausted body throb, I just sleepily nod my head, allowing myself to quickly sink back into the mattress, and close my eyes.

Sleepily drifting off, I quietly lay on my side, feeling Ayato's strong hand teasingly draw circles on my upturned hip, while hearing an amused throaty chuckle rumble in my ear. "Hungry? It's about time you wake up." His large hand slips forward, off the high point of my hip, to gently pull my body into his addicting warmth. "Yours Truly's patients are wearing rather thin… You've been out for days."

I let out an exhausted chuckle, while drowsily mumbling my words, "Really, it doesn't feel that way… to me," A small yawn slips out. "I could drift off, for at least that long." I sleepily wiggle against his firm body, sinking further into a comfortable dip, along the cushy mattress.

He lets out a seductive chuckle, brushing my hair away from my pulsating skin, "Well, haven't Yours Truly told you already, if you don't get enough from me," He quietly whispers between tantalizing kisses, along my bare shoulder, and exposed neck. "You'll only continue to feel that way. Who knows how long it's been since you last ate….now be a good girl, it's time to eat. " I begin to feel Ayato's hand unapologetically slide my silk nightgown up my leg and over my hip.

.

"Suddenly realizing to my abrupt nakedness, my cheeks blaze, while I defensively grab the ascending material. "Ayato!"

He inhales with a prolonged breath through his nose, causing his commanding fingers to roughly dig in, to my exposed hip. "Aw come on sweet thing, no use playing coy. Just by the smell of you alone, I can tell Yours Truly has already shown you what needs to be done." His hand blindly travels along my body, prying my fingers from the silky material, leaving it unguarded. "I'm sure, even with the obvious inexperience, you found it nothing short of intoxicating." Ayato's persistent lips begin to aggressively take in my pulsating skin along my neck. Feeling my resolve slowly slip I nervously swallow, calling my attention to my own burning thirst.

.

A seductive chuckle slips from his active lips, after feeling my nervous throat under his searing kiss. "Call it a give and take situation…. if you wish." He speaks between devouring kisses, "I…. generously relinquish my life source …..with all its unmitigated power, without reserve, I might add," At that moment, I feel his fingers roughly tighten around my wrists, blindly trapping them over my head.

He continues to huskily speak between torrid kisses, and the intoxicating feeling of his hot breath blowing against my sensitive neck. "Taking you're fully sacrificed body, in remittance," He slides his knee in between my legs, forcibly wedging his entire body between them, revealing his prevalent "need" to me. "You my dear, will entertain 'all' my thirsts, in so many intriguing ways.

Suddenly I feel like a thing, a trinket. As I'm fully awaken to the 'unmitigated power', he spoke of, hovering over me. Causing my body to strangely shiver with a complete helpless feeling.

"It's really not that difficult of a concept." He slowly lifts his head, revealing leering emerald eyes, shining through the darkness. "I know your thirst is burning you, you'll find once sharing blood with me, everything else becomes a blurred afterthought….you won't care in the slightest." His face gradually lingers from shadows, sinking towards my lips. "I could slowly peel away your flesh from your quivering body and you would die… with nothing but ecstasy dripping from your last breath." My body tenses under his unyielding hands as a shocked gasp bursts from my lips. …Only to my utter confusion …

.

….it's not because of his brutally honest words.

His searing hot breath swirls against my lips, before I bluntly ask, "Who are you ….where's Ayato?"

He silently stops, just before my mouth, as a truly wicked laugh causes his shoulders to shake over my trembling body. "You foolish girl, you really should have played along. It would have been much more entertaining….for _you_ , if you had."

 **End Yui's POV**

 **End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

Okay, this is just a small taste. I'm already working on a more fulfilling bite…See ya soon ;)

Please Follow /Review /Favorite /Share

Thanks for taking a peek.

Alimackatjac


	2. Chapter 2 The Switch

.

Disclaimer* I do not own Diabolik Lovers.

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically, hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically, it will be written in bold /italic, like as this, _**"Ayato… Ayato...Damn it will you answer me."**_

Through a vampire's heart.

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 2 The Switch

* * *

I could only shake my head, before reaching out and roughly grabbing his injured arm. He immediately hissed through clenched teeth. His free hand roughly knocking my hand away, before protectively cradling his wounded arm. "Now tell me brother, where on earth do you think you're going? Hmm. You should really be in bed….I mean at least one of us should be. " My emerald eyes narrowed sharply at my idiot triplet, who was purposely strolling around the room like nothing ever happened.

.

"I'm fine." He avoided my eyes, while darting over to a nearby chair. He lifts his burgundy scarf from the back of a red winged back chair. His jaw visibly tenses, when he gingerly lifts his injured arm over his head, while loosely wrapping his scarf around his neck.

It's somewhat surreal seeing one of us hurt, for any stretch of time. Normally, it would be mere hours, at most an entire night, before we were perfectly fine, and ready to prowl the night….. or waste away at home, depending on the disposition of the brother. Unless it had something to do with the accursed glowing orb in the brightly lit sky, we were never sick, never weak, and never injured for long….such is the life as a vampire.

.

I adamantly pop in front of my stubborn mule of a brother, reaching out to firmly squeeze his shoulder. The action almost brings him to his knees, thus proving my point. "You're not fine. This isn't like any other injury. You heard Reiji, something in their bite slows our venom. You need more time to heal."

I certainly wasn't prepared to be nursemaid for an ailing triplet, of course luck would have it, no one was expecting me to …Including the stubborn jackass.

"Will you knock it off, that freaking hurts!" Ayato reaches out in a flash, violently twisting my wrist behind my back, and shoving my body to the floor.

Its mere seconds after my butt smacks against the polished floor that I leap to my feet, and wrap my arms around my retreating triplet. "Damn it, Ayato, you nearly died!" Standing behind my brother, my shaky arms attempt to keep him from leaving his room. However, the next thing I know, were surrounded by the sweet smelling night air, of the estate's rose garden.

Just by watching Ayato I can tell that last leap zapped most of my triplet's strength, as his wavering body almost falls into Subaru's luminous white roses. "Two can play this game, little brother." Without another word, I pop the two of us into the game room, hoping I could gain some needed support, with my mule of a triplet. "Only this game, you're bound to lose. You can pretend all you want, but we both know, you don't have the strength, to keep going."

.

He roughly pushes at my tightened arms, "Knock it off, who said Yours Truly needs a babysitter! Laito I'm just getting some damn air, that's all!" Seeing my injured triplet foolishly assert the last of his energy, I begrudgingly drop my arms. The action causes Ayato to stumble forward and heavily lean against the glossy dark wood of the billiard table.

I reach out and lace my fingers around the polished eight ball, distractedly tossing it in the air. "Tsk, save it. I've freaking seen you with my own eyes, practically stumbling out the door, too weak to actually teleport." Irritated with my triplet, I roughly slam the ball down, on the bright green felt, and hurl it towards the other balls. "Geesh, pathetic, maybe someone really 'should' be watching over your stubborn ass. I can't be at two places at once, I thought since you could barely stand, you'd actually use that stubborn head of yours, and stay put, for once."

.

"Damn you Laito, just leave me alone." He forces himself to walk away from the active billiard table." I don't have time for this."

I flick the brim of my hat, away from my eyes, turning my back on the colliding balls. "Ayato, you should take a freaking clue from Shu, and take it easy."

"Tsk, what's the difference, he's always laying around, even before the attack." He stops before the dart board, gazing up at it, with depressed muted eyes.

Frustrated with my twin, I reach over, and catch a bright yellow ball in the palm of my hand, "Look, I'm worried too," I lift the annoyingly happy looking ball to my troubled emerald eyes, before a heavy feeling shrouds my chest, causing my depressed eyes to drop. "Let the rest of us, handle the search." I straighten my fingers, allowing the hard billiard ball to linger back onto the table. "You should let your body at least a 'little' time to recover. None of this half ass crap, you've been pulling, recently."

.

"The rest of us? Who, you, and Subaru? Shu, can't, and we both know Reiji, and Kanato are searching for their own selfish reasons…. It's not for Yours Truly's benefit or for that matter Pancake's." He reaches up with his uninjured arm, roughly jerking several darts from the center of the board. "I can't ….No, I won't just sit here, and do nothing." He shakes his dropped head, staring at the darts being repeatedly turned over in his hands, "Damn it Laito, she's a freaking newborn who hasn't eaten in days….It's my fault Pancake is out there starving!" His shaking fingers wrap around the darts, angrily stabbing them into the center of the board. "I have to do everything I can, even if I have to crawl out of the damn door! If something happens to me before I'm able to find Pancake, then so be it."

.

Seeing my triplet depressingly sink into himself, I walk over to my injured brother, his bent uninjured arm resting against the dart board. "Will you look at yourself for a minute? You can barely stand without some kind of support. Damn it, Ayato, you need to stop blaming yourself! " I let out a heavy sigh, gently placing my hand on his shoulder, "You did the right thing, as soon as she leaped, the wolves took off. Can you even imagine what would have happen to her, to us, if she had stayed…at least now, there still a chance?"

.

He shrugs away from my comforting touch, "And what's to say that damn pack isn't hunting her down, this very minute. You said it yourself, they left after she teleported ….'They" wanted Pancake." His hands tighten into fists, at his sides.

"Hey, don't you dare leave, were not done here!"

"Yes, we are." He blindly replies, walking towards the door.

"Damn it, if need be, I'll get Shu, and Subaru… Hell, I bet even Reiji, would seal your ass in that damn iron maiden, of yours!" Pissed, I reach out, but just as I'm about to drag him back he turns, with pleading eyes….

"Please Laito… I just can't" _**…"I have to do everything I can, to find them."**_

 _ **.**_

 **End of Laito's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Yui's POV**

 **.**

He silently stops, just before my mouth, as a truly wicked laugh causes his shoulders to shake over my trembling body. "You foolish girl, you really should have played along. It would have been so much more entertaining….for you, if you had."

He lifts his head revealing a cold sadistic smile playing on the familiar ginger's face. "Either way, I promise you," His icy finger lingers across my clenched jaw, teasingly sliding across my firmly pressed lips, "I'll be thoroughly amused." He seductively whispers.

"Let go of me!" I violently struggle against his unshakeable iron grip. However, the more harshly I toss my body around, the more he cruelly laughs at my ineffective attempts. His leering emerald eyes follow his free hand, slowly gliding down my neck, squeezing between our bodies. Feeling his roaming fingers roughly, clench around the fabric of my nightgown causes a sharp gasp to escape my lips. With one, swift jerk the delicate material rips from my prickled skin, leaving my trembling body completely exposed beneath him.

.

"Now, that's much better, don't you think?" With my hands trapped over my head, I adamantly turn away, avoiding his soulless green eyes. "Hmm, I really thought my representation was flawless, even down to that ridiculous name that arrogant boy calls himself." He easily ignores my struggles, as he verbally contemplates. "Well, I guess, it really doesn't matter. Although I'm curious of what faulted my carefully crafted performance?"

.

"And what makes you think, I would 'ever' answer any of your questions?" I angrily hiss out, fighting against his arms.

"You dim-witted girl, you'll soon learn to do what your told." The ginger teen sneers.

I suddenly feel a sharp pain tear at my mounded skin, "Aggghh! The name! The damn name!" Tears began to stream down from my squeezed shut eyes. "You never once called me by that horrid nickname, of his!" I begin to sob, "Please, please ….just stop!"

He pulls away, resting his head close to my gaping wound, "Mmm, that blood of yours is so damn gratifying .I never quite learned how to control my insatiable thirst for it." The look alike ginger lifts his head, revealing my crimson messily trickling from a wide euphoric smile. "Fortunate for me, I no longer need to."

I refused to reply to the imposter, firmly pressing my lips together.

"So ….a silly name? Well that somewhat displays a form of diminutive intelligence, however the rest of your brazen behavior shows a complete deficiency. How dare you involve yourself with matters of court! You really are an imbecilic girl." In a flash, his soulless eyes stare down, as his fierce hand tightly squeezes at my last breath.

My terrified eyes grow wide as I clawed desperately at his iron grip. "But… I told you." A strained whisper slips from my paling lips.

He chuckled, "True, but if you remember right, I did say, no matter how we proceed, I will be entertained, did I not?" With lethal eyes, he leans down. "Now, unless you want to savor your last breath," He whispers in my ear, "Prepare me." Pushing up on his arms, allowing his cold eyes to linger down my shivering body, with a cruel expectant smile.

"I belong ….to him." I close my eyes, releasing silent tears.

"Really, I highly doubt that ….. Tsk, tsk, such a tenacious girl." My head begins to spin, as he purposely tightens his grip. "Now, prepare me, or die." Feeling my panicked heart begin to crack, I inwardly plead for forgiveness, as my shaky hand reaches out, untying his dress robes. With tears silently streaming down my cheeks my panicked fingers, hesitantly slide the silk robe off his shoulders, and the rest of his muscled body. He keeps his hand around my throat, but loosens his grip, allowing cool air to rush into my burning lungs, causing a violent string of coughing.

.

The Ayato look alike chuckles, "You really are a novice aren't you? You can't be more than a few weeks old?" He roughly grabs my thigh, painfully pulling my legs apart, feeling his hardened manhood practically thud against my inner thigh. With his throbbing intimate skin resting on my leg, I try and at least squirm away from its touch. But no matter how much I frantically struggle, it's there making its frightening existence known…and just by his sneering smile, he was practically relishing in my panicked reaction. "If you were properly educated, you would know breathing isn't essential for a vampire's existence."

.

"But the burning the suffocating feeling," My hands protectively fly to my chest, however, he easily catches my wrist. "You tricked me!" I sneered.

"Foolish girl, it may be terrifying, if you're not used to it, however you won't perish from it. You were rather fortunate I came across your unconscious body, before the estate's guards stumbled on to your whereabouts. Do you have any Idea what that woman would have done, if you were caught interfering?" The ginger teen prattles on while his hand remains around my throat.

.

My pink eyes glared sharply at the teen, "Interfering? I simply helped a young man from drowning, royal or otherwise."

He amusingly chuckles, "You see, there you go again, my hand is quite literally at your throat, and yet you don't exercise the good sense to keep your damn lips sealed, and your legs wide." He leans down, running his nose along my bare chest, relishing in the scent of my addicting crimson. I wanted to jerk away, knowing my struggles will only arouse him further, I stay perfectly still. "I thought that devil woman only infected one of them, how is it even possible of your existence?" He mused to himself, before sharply biting my sticky, blood covered nub.

.

However, this time, my body betrayed me, letting out a pleasured moan. I inwardly cursed my damn behavior as the ginger teen only chuckled, dropping his hand around my neck , wrapping it around my naked back . Against my better judgement, I violently pushed against his shoulders, in a desperate attempt to escape his unyielding clutches. However, as expected, he just amusingly chuckles to himself, pulling my chest closer to his devouring mouth.

.

My stomach inwardly turned as my treacherous body ached towards the intoxicating bite. "You my dear, are somewhat of a quandary….well more like an intriguing puzzle, really." He speaks between torrid bites. My nails sink defensively in the lookalike's shoulders, drawing drops of blood, staining my fingers. As if caught in pure ecstasy he whips his ginger head back. However, a knowing look teases across his crimson colored lips. "So tell me, just how do you know my son? His particular stench is running through you, along with my wife's. "

.

"Wait your, Sakamaki Tougo?" I feel the blood drain from my shocked face and drop to my sickened stomach, Your Ayato's father?!"

His stunned eyes grew wide, but only for a moment, "How could you possibly know that name," He shakes his head, while letting out an amused chuckle, "The name is, Karlheinz." His head sinks down, nibbling at my pulsating skin, "If you wish, you may call me your 'Majesty' in the throes of passion."

"How could you do this, to your own son?! I've sworn myself to only him!" I angrily hissed out.

The ginger teen buries his nose in my neck, breathing deeply. "Really, I find that hard to believe, he's a mere boy, and you my dear were once human. Were you not?"

"Uh yes, but what does that have to do with what you're about to do?"

"You're not just any vampire, you my dear, have royal blood. My young son doesn't have the power to do that, just yet. Hell, if I'm being completely honest I'm not sure, I could manage it….but here you are, an actual physical manifestation of an idea I've been recently toying with. My blood is already running through you, along with my wife's ….and seeing as I don't recall producing any daughters….well, that makes you a puzzle …a rare intriguing puzzle, which now, belongs to me, and only me."

"Ayato, didn't turn me, it just happened! ! During a crimson moon!...I'm one of your sacrificial brides!"

"Enough! You're spouting off about matters you know nothing about!" He shouts over my panicked ranting, "There will be plenty of time for discussion, after I've broken you to my every whim." He roughly laces his arm around my leg, hitching it close to his body.

My eyes burn with a loathing glare, "He'll kill you, for this."

"You foolish, foolish girl, you've given me even more reason to ravage you," He shakes his head with, amused chuckle, "I'm sure you've already figured it out, by now," A malicious smile lengthens his lips ,before dropping his eyes in an obvious way . "I'm not an 'exact' replica of my son….I'm no, whelp …This will be exceedingly painful for you. However, judging by your delicious reaction, earlier, you'll be screaming for your master, to inflict even more. " He shifts his hips, feeling his throbbing tip at the very edge of my entrance, threatening against my folds.

"Wait, it wasn't just the name! It was your face that tipped me off!" Panicked by his impending plunge, I franticly scream out. "Your face is younger then, then _my_ Ayato!"

.

 **End of Yui's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Laito's POV**

 **.**

Current time …

When Ayato inwardly speaks, I knew this was something he didn't want the others to know, _**"Them? Who else are we-"**_ I trailed off, pondering my brother's words, when it suddenly hits me. _**"You don't mean? Wait, I thought you didn't like my little idea."**_ Surprised, I blankly stared at my pleading triplet with round shocked eyes.

He sheepishly slides his eyes to the floor, awkwardly slipping his hands in his front pockets, _**"Well I didn't ….at first, but the more your damn plan ran through Yours Truly's head, the more it made sense."**_

" _ **Why didn't you say something, this is huge!"**_ A smug playful smirk grows on my lips, while slapping my brother's back, _**"Well, well, congratulations Papa."**_

Ayato snaps his head up, practically burning a hole through me, _**"Knock it off, this isn't funny! You're freaking forgetting, she's missing and not exactly in the best of health, right now! "**_

" _ **So Little Bitch is …..um expecting-"**_ Trailing off, I smugly flick the brim of my hat, giving my brother an expectant look.

Ayato lets out a sigh, _**"Honestly Laito, I'm …uh not sure."**_ He reaches up, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly sliding his apprehensive eyes to the side.

" _ **What do you mean you're not sure?"**_ Somewhat stunned by my brother's confession I pull away from the wall I had been casually leaning on, while asking in an incredulous tone. _**"You would be the 'only' one who would know? ….That's how these things work, for us."**_ I poke a finger at my brother's chest.

He huffs, knocking my hand away, turning his back on me. _**"Yeah, I know that, there's no need for a health class."**_

Seeing my worried triplet, I let out a heavy sigh, before cautiously reaching out a hand. _**"Then Ayato,"**_ Resting my hand on his shoulder, _**"Help me out, I don't understand. How can you 'not' know?"**_ Afraid my irritated triplet will just brush my hand away or worse, I allow it to slip off his shoulder, after I attentively asked my question.

For a long silent moment Ayato stands with his back turned, carefully considering his next move. Until he finally blows out a heavy sigh, and turns back to face me. Revealing an awkward blush on his cheeks, _**"Listen, Laito I was in the middle of-"**_

I couldn't help but chuckle, seeing my experienced triplet struggle with the topic. A knowing smirk grows on my face as I talk over my uncomfortable brother. _**"Screwing her senselessly. Thoroughly tasting 'all' she has to offer. Plunging the sausage-"**_

He cut me off, raising an eyebrow. _**"Making her mine."**_

Somewhat deflated I crash my back against the wall, shrugging my shoulders, _**"Yeah I guess, if you want to be 'boring' about it."**_

" **Anyway."** Ayato's emerald eyes flash in my direction, giving me a sharp warning look. _**"That's when your damn plan slipped in my head!"**_

Emerging faux tears begin to glisten in my eyes, as I lift my hand to my chest. _**"Ahh, little brother, you thought of me, while taking your bride? Wow, I'm touched."**_ I teasingly lean on my brother's good shoulder, to whisper into Ayato's ear, before swinging down my arm, roughly smacking him in the posterior. _**"Although, don't expect the same in return, your skinny ass doesn't quite do it for me."**_

My teasing action causes my triplet to angrily step aside. _**"Will you knock it off? This is serious! ... I don't really have time for this."**_ He huffs.

I wave a graceful hand forward. _**"Alright, alright, please continue."**_

Ayato lifts a hand, sharply motioning to his head, _**"Your damn idea kept causing that switch to flip on and off, in Yours Truly's head! I kept thinking about 'that man' takeing her away …. But at the same time, I don't know… I guess, I wanted Pancake and I to decide about it together, like Yours Truly already told you."**_

" _ **Tsk, A novel idea."**_ I rolled my eyes, inwardly speaking in a sarcastic tone. _**"Someone is becoming soft."**_

 ** _"Laito, I'm not really sure, what ended up being the final outcome! All right?"_** Ayato snaps back.

" _ **You've got to be kidding….you didn't?"**_

My brother just sheepishly nods his head, avoiding my eyes.

Seeing my concerned twin I tried to press my lips shut, but I just couldn't help myself, as a burst of laughter throws my body forward, while hugging my stomach . _**"Wow, leave it to you, and your crazy idiosyncrasies,"**_ As my laughter subsides, I wipe the tears from my eyes, _**"To screw up something vampire males have been deciding…. Well, since forever!"**_

Ayato swings out an arm, roughly knocking me in the chest, _**"Now, you know 'why' I've been 'killing myself', how you so elegantly, put it."**_ He lets out a long sigh, as his shoulders cave. _**"Pancake, being a newborn. Possibly carrying my child. I've inadvertently put her health in serious jeopardy. It's so early, she wouldn't even know what's happening."**_ His emerald eyes turn miserable, like the flame normally burning with in them had been snuffed out.

 _ **"Laito, I could lose her. "**_

 **End Laito's POV**

 **End of chapter 2**

 **.**

* * *

 **Update: I'm so sorry, apparently, word clipboard saved all my changes in one document, making the first update well unreadable. However I spent the entire night fixing the issue, it should be fine now. Darn, I didn't even realize word was using the feature.**

Well Hello, miss me? Probably not as much as my other stories...So as promised here is chapter 2.

 **Oh, and I dedicate this chapter to melissaanne29, for a belated birthday gift. Happy Birthday sweetie, thanks for your uplifting review and following the story. :)**

I know that the chapter is somewhat short, but I'm just getting started. The story needs time to develop, before the chapters can grow … Well, see you soon. Thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac.

Pleases Follow/ Review/ Favorite/ Share


	3. Chapter 3 A slight detour

_Disclaimer* I do not own Diabolik Lovers._

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically, hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically, it will be written in bold /italic, like as this **, "Ayato… Ayato...Damn it will you answer me?"**

Through a Vampire's Heart.

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 3 A slight detour .

* * *

 **Laito's POV**

 **Present time …**

The intoxicating swirls of suffocating silence surrounds each brother, in an invisible fog hovering in the confining cab of the luxurious stretch. Well almost every brother, I was rather tickled with the current situation...

If you happen to be a pesky fly on the wall, everything would look as it should …..Well, I mean for us, that is. No one really saying anything in the bored quiet atmosphere, however I could easily surmise _most_ of my brothers, if not all of them, had words searing at the tips of their silent tongues.

.

With my laced fingers comfortably behind my head, I idly sink further in the crimson colored upholstery. Edging my fedora to lazily fall forward, almost concealing my keenly observant, emerald eyes. With a rather smug smile tugging at my overly confident lips, laying just below its rim, I watched the riveting family drama unfold, in the back of the limo.

.

My stormy little brother, Subaru, impatiently sits with his arms crossed at his chest, staring out at the passing scenery. Of course, even though he remains distant, keeping himself far from everyone else , the fact that he chooses to sit just a little closer, doesn't escape me….It seems with our more recent ,and mutual endeavors ,of searching for the impossibly lost Little Bitch, my turbulent little brother and I seem to be getting along….which means we can somewhat tolerate each other, long enough to collaborate our efforts.

 _Which at the momment, wasn't even remotely going well, at all._

It was like Little Bitch vanished in thin air, which was the norm for us, except this time…. she didn't reappear _anywhere_ ….there simply wasn't a single trace of the troublesome blond. With surrounding areas thoroughly searched, the exhausting endeavor lead us further and further away from the estate .In fact impossible distances for a first timer to teleport….it's almost like –I quickly squash the idea, as it would doom, my distraught triplet.

.

Ayato stubbornly sat at the top of the cab, by himself, like some ….dare I say it, some arrogant monarch….silently brooding, among us, but yet somehow far above us, at the same time. With poorly masked irritation, he anxiously strummed his finger, as he stared out the darkened window. With what little books he has with him, he purposely sprawls them out next to him …clumsily concealing the empty spot next to him.

.

 _The very spot…. his queen should be occupying._

He obstinately stared out the window, trying to pay little mind to the rest of us. Refusing to allow the slightest hint of his true, self to slip out … refusing to reveal any more weakness. Although for the time, thanks to the sluggish healing process that's exactly what my triplet has become…weak.

…. and unfortunately, that too, had not escaped the two sitting across from myself and Subaru.

"Tch, this freaking sucks. Yours Truly has better things to waste my time with. Why the hell can't I meet everyone there, instead of traveling in this lumbering beast?" Ayato's glaring emerald eyes impatiently peel away from the window.

" _ **Easy Ayato, you don't want to tip your hat ….they can't find out about the possible true nature of Little Bitch."**_ I inwardly warn my troubled triplet without even budging my outward lazy appearance.

Once my triplet confessed, we both silently agreed Little Bitch's state of _possible_ health is best kept between the two of us. Erroring on the side of caution, instead of gaining considerable support with the search. Once news slips out of a potential heir to the big chair, the estate would no doubt be swarming with loyal henchman, desperately bidding to carry out "that man's slightest wish. However, it would also carry lethal intentions lurking in the darkest of shadows….

 _From those of us that our closest …as we learned from our traitorous uncle._

" " _My ginger_ triplet just ignores my warning and turns his eyes back to the window.

Seeing his reaction my temper begins to boil from within, although if you were casually watching, it looked like as if I could fall asleep, any minute from boredom. As my hands rest comfortably behind my head. _ **"You've got to be freaking kidding me…. after everything I've done for your bride….you're still going to hold me to that**_ _ **ridiculous**_ _ **name? The endless searching, the unbearable healing! Oh, and let's not forget I 'm the one who 'clued' you in to Little Bitch's rather interesting reaction to pain! You wouldn't have the foggiest idea, without me ….Does any of this ring a bell?"**_

" "However Ayato doesn't turn from his window.

" _ **Fine."**_ Seeing his underwhelming reaction, I outwardly blow out a frustrated sigh, _ **"Yours Truly, is that freaking better?"**_

Kanato gently squeezes his one eyed bear to his cheek, with a disappointed look on his face,"Oh Teddy it seems that once again, we've been left out. Tsk, tsk will my they ever learn?"

" _ **Huh,"**_ Ayato anxious emerald eyes slide over to where I am sitting _ **, "Sorry Laito, I was just thinking …..Were you saying something?"**_

" _ **So you were actually-"**_ Despite blowing our cover, my mouth kind of hung open, in somewhat of a shock. It seemed for once my triplet wasn't attempting to make his usual point. " _ **Uh, never mind-"**_

With an irritated huff, the Tableware otaku lifts his eyes from his thick leather-bound book. "Ayato, you know very well why were not allowed to routinely teleport to and from school."

"Yeah, yeah I know, it's against 'that man's' so called rules. What else is new?" Without even turning away from the window, Ayato tiredly answers our smug older brother.

And there it is …..The reason my impatient twin is grumbling about the speed of our transportation. We were all stunned when the Tableware otaku halted our efforts, insisting "that man" instructed us to return, to our normal everyday routine, without finding Little Bitch. Knowing how truly powerful "that man" is, we had no choice but capitulate …Even my thick headed triplet had to except the ordered detour and begrudgingly dress for school.

.

" _ **Ahh, this is a complete waste of time!"**_ With his injured arm wrapped in a solid black sling, Ayato inwardly hisses while staring out the window. " _ **I need to be out there …searching. I know Pancake is out there, somewhere but Yours Truly won't be any help while I'm stuck here….traveling at a snail's pace.**_ Ayato anxious eyes slide over, revealing a pleading expression. _**"Hey Laito, what do you think about-"**_

 _ **.**_

However, I quickly cut him off, _ **"Don't even think about it, this time. It's too dangerous, even for us … just suck it up, and do the time ….there always after school."**_

"What's that Teddy? Yes, I do believe you're right, it seems 'one' of us, is having a hard time, recognizing his 'current' shortcoming." Our crazed purple headed triplet, giggles with an evil mirth, "I doubt he's in any type of shape to actually teleport to school." Kanato crazed lavender eyes peek around his one eyed bear with a truly wicked smile emerging on his lips. "I'm thinking once he arrived, he would be so weak from the trip, he wouldn't be able to defend himself, or for that matter…. _anyone else_ ….it could be a 'real' _learning_ experience for him."

.

Ayato angrily whips his head around. "What the hell are you going on about, you freak-azoid?!"

" **Ayato, just let it go ….He's right, the more you protest the weaker you look!"**

" _Fine, whatever_." Ayato verbally huffs, while resting his head on his one healthy hand.

Reiji lifts his hand, adjusting his glasses, with his eyes never peeling away from his boring medical book. "Ayato, do try and be more patient, arriving in the limo, give us the illusion of normality."

"Normality, us? Yeah right that's a laugh." Angrily perched on the red leather seat with his arms stubbornly crossed in front of him. My platinum headed brother breaks into the conversation.

Reji lets out an annoyed huff, snapping his book closed. "Oh wonderful, the normally silent one has decided to contribute to this futile conversation," Reji waves out a gracefully hand, "Please Subaru, by all means, continue."

"Hey Reiji, lighten up on our tempestuous little brother, he has a point." I gracefully unlace my fingers, nudging the brim of my dark hat off my emerald eyes, revealing a mischievous grin underneath them, "I mean, what's so normal about a member of royalty strolling in the halls of some ordinary high school? Let alone 'the' royal underworld family. It's downright _ridiculous_ , to think a little limo ride can change anything. "

.

" _ **Wow, look who's defending our stormy little brother, now."**_ Ayato shares a knowing look.

"Laito, as I've stated before, it only gives the ' _appearance'_ of an everyday student. I wouldn't suggest we were 'actual' normal students." The Tableware otaku practically hisses out. "Far from it."

" _ **And look who's regaining a sense of humor."**_ I quickly tease my ginger haired triplet.

Annoyed, Ayato just rolls his eyes before turning back to the passing scenery. It's like he was hoping we'd mistakenly just drive past Little Bitch, or something. " _ **It wasn't anything like that, it was merely an observation, that's all."**_ Ayato inwardly responds.

"The Limo is normal, perhaps? However, it's tediously slow. I agree with Ayato." I lazily add to the verbal conversation.

"There's a surprise, you two agreeing. Like that _ever_ happens." Kanato's crazed lavender eyes peek around the golden fur of his once beheaded bear, giving me a knowing look.

I ignored my lavender haired triplet, "Anyway …I would far better benefit from this squandered time in furthering my more, shall I say-"I raise a teasing eyebrows, "- _passionate_ interests."

Reiji uncrosses his arms, pushing up his glasses. "Laito, you already squander entirely too much time, on your 'so called' passions."

"Says the brother who finds silverware, _exciting.'_ " I tilt my hat over my eyes, while speaking under my breath. Although Reji ignores my comment, continuing to gather his things, around him.

"I don't see why the hell were going in the first place, there's more import issues for the family to be dealing with at the moment." Subaru huffs.

"Like perhaps entertaining a new sacrificial bride?" Knowing his true feelings for the blonde, I blindly tease our platinum brother. Hell, thanks to her little lethal stunt, we all knew in some degree Little Bitch had changed each of us, in some way, shape or form….for the most part just how much she affected us, was the only thing left closely guarded, and held at our chests. Of course, being the silent observer I am, I had pretty much figured most of their feelings out, but not all of them. My lavender haired triplet's true feelings remained an enigma.

.

"Well whatever…I don't think we need go 'that' far?" Subaru sharply turns his head away from everyone's view.

Teddy, rather likes the idea." Kanto creepily holds out his one eyed bear, from his lap. Then the _old bride_ could be turned into teddy's eternal playmate."

"Like hell you'll touch anything that belongs to Yours Truly!" Ayato snaps at our crazed triplet.

"Ooo Teddy look at his eyes, wouldn't you say their hiding a secret?" Kanato giggles while whispering in the bear's ear. "Yes, I do believe we need to discover what my brother is hiding."

 _ **"Ayato Don't'!"** _I inwardly scream out towards my triplet.

"Of all the- "Ayato almost lunges for our lavender haired brother, but instead jerks back his shaky hands, tensely running it through his hair.

"Why the hell has Shu been excused, anyway?" Subaru hisses out. "Shouldn't he be railroaded in attending like the rest of us?" I could tell our stormy little brother was attempting to change the subject.

Reiji's jaw immediately tenses with the mere thought of his older brother. "That lay about, happens to be injured."

Ayato whips his head around to the rest of us. "Hello," He motions to the black sling, carefully tied around his shoulder, "and what would you call this?" My ginger headed triplet snaps in a sarcastic tone.

" _ **Unlike Shu, you've been increasingly stupid, and refused to stay put, even when it's for Yours Truly's own good."**_

" _ **Enough, Laito! You know the very reason why I can't just wait around for Pancake to just 'pop' back! With every day passing she growing more and more weak."**_

" _ **Yeah, yeah I get that, but since you refuse to stay put, you can bet 'someone' informed 'that man' of your 'miraculous' recovery ….most likely to keep you from the search."**_

I turn to towards Reiji, lifting my hat from my emerald eyes. "It's not like our attendance isn't just a thinly vailed farce, in the first place. Just how many centuries do we really need to endure this practical joke?"

"Well, well, look Teddy it looks as if someone else has been let in on _Ayato's secret_."

"We all know it's what 'that man' requires." Reiji smugly adds. "Although it's quite clear, that no account lie-about is only abusing this recovery time," Reiji's fists tighten, as he can barely contain his malice for the sloth. After a split-second he remembers he isn't alone and gracefully tugs on his sleeve, while a knowing smile slithers on his over confident face ."However, it's not my place to bring it to 'his' attention. That duty befalls to 'that man', and he alone. However, I have _no doubt_ he'll be contacted shortly."

.

" _ **No, doubt it because the tattle tale has already alerted 'that man'."**_ I inwardly add.

"The damn blood bags don't even go this many years!" Subaru hisses.

"Subaru, The gift of education is no jovial matter. …as for the current feeding situation, I can only say, it's being addressed ….were all going to have to-" I couldn't help but catch Reiji and Kanto share a devious look.

"Go for takeout?" I teasingly talk over the Tableware Otaku.

" _Make do_." Reiji clears his throat, "I was clearly going to suggest, we make do, with what we have, at least for the time being." Reiji smugly fidgets with glasses, tuning his sharp eyes towards me. "Laito, do at least attempt and keep _everything_ in check, and well within _'house"_ ' rules….I shouldn't have to remind you, were being closely watched."

.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the mere mention of the Tableware Otaku's so called damn rules'. "Moi? I wouldn't dream of such a thing, who do you think I am? Some pleasure driven deviant…. You act like it's the only thing occupying my mind, why I'll have you know I barely give it second thought what so ever. " I innocently motion to my chest, with my voice dripping with sarcasm….Even I had to chuckle at my mocking words.

.

Ayato only faced the window, as a chuckle slips from his lips, as well.

"After your infantile responses, I can only deduce my carefully worded counsel isn't being taken under the proper regard it deserves …. Suit yourself, your punishment won't be carried out so lightly." Reiji blindly warns as he continues to straighten his books.

Lifting a hand to my chin, I begin to sink in a teasing thought, before my knowing eyes slyly slide over to my older brother. "Of course, before you go around placing blame, shouldn't you reexamine your _own_ recent faux pas? …I mean, Reiji, wasn't it you who was actually duped by our no-account uncle?"

The Tableware Otaku purposely avoided my sharp incriminating eyes, along with my blatant inference. He gracefully tugs at his jacket, straightening his already perfectly placed tie. "Alright, I shouldn't have to remind you, you're representing the lustrousness Sakamaki family name."

"Yeah right, ignore the issue. That's what you seem to be good at." Subaru hisses

Reiji clears his throat, regaining our attention, before raising an eyebrow over sharp warning eyes. "So everyone better take heed to the house's rules. We've drawn far too much attention with our recent absence." With Reiji's hand stopping just before the handle of the door, he turns attention turns towards my ginger headed triplet. "Oh and Ayato, you would be well advised to avoid skipping any scheduled classes," giving Ayato a rather wicked look, "Incidentally, that's just a ' _friendly'_ reminder, from 'that man'."

.

"Yeah, yeah understood." Giving no reaction to Reiji's rather nasty look, Ayato waves a dismissive hand towards our older brother.

" _ **See. Now's not the time for 'improvised' field trips… I'm afraid were stuck for the time being…at least we have to make the 'attempt' to go to class."**_

" _ **Yeah, I guess-"**_ Ayato inwardly trails off, sinking into his thoughts, starring out the window.

" _ **Relax Ayato. Subaru, and I are planning to pick up our individual searches, after school, so we should lose too much ground."**_

" _ **Yeah, but Laito, he's stuck too."**_ Ayato thoughtfully trails off.

" _ **Pardon?"**_ My head turned towards my triplet.

" _ **Well, if the Tableware Otaku's true intentions were to trap Yours Truly, and the rest of search, then it so stupidly backfired, on him. Not to mention…If that is indeed, what happened, He's acting entirely too smug about it."**_

" _ **Who knows….He could be over compensating, attempting to cover up his own blunder. That guy always seems to have a way, around his 'own' made up rules."**_ I inwardly huff.

" _ **Yeah, I guess."**_ Except my triplet's face, didn't look ….unsure.

In fact, it looked _anything_ but.

 _ **Just a few minutes later …**_

With my hands in my pockets, I casually walk next to my moody ginger headed triplet, and to my surprise, Subaru is begrudgingly strolling next to me. It seems the Sakamaki brothers were loosely split into two groups, circling the fate of the missing blonde, who would be queen. With various brothers lining themselves on either side. Although, to the everyday gawking high schooler, it would appear nothing had changed during our prolonged family absence. The five extremely bored, albeit strikingly handsome brothers coolly stroll through waves of enamored students _together_ , with only a _small_ space between Ayato and Kanato.

.

However, it's now evidently clear _….A line had been drawn._

 _._

The five of us slowly stroll along the pristine painted walls and endless rows of bright red polished lockers. For a private night school, the halls were surprisingly crowed. Our follow classmates were a mix of various lifestyles, lifeforms, and social circles. With a handful of the school population, even aware of our true stations in life.

.

A sly smile quickly emerges on my lips when I notice an anxious blond awkwardly holding her books, shamefully hiding her overly bountiful chest, next to our lockers. Her cheeks brightly flushed when she noticed our impending arrival. Her hands quickly adjust her uniform, and the small golden barrette keeping her silky blonde hair out of her wide violet eyes.

.

The doors of our lockers were brightly decorated with a handmade 'welcome back' banner from most likely well-meaning mini skirted students that I have every intention to 'personally' thank. The row of lockers dedicated to our family is covered in hearts and stars and happy little smiling faces. Something most squealing high schoolers would find utterly adorable…However for most us, it's more of bothersome nuisance really. After a while the bright colored greeting becomes torn and faded, and usually takes some guy practically forever to scrape the clear tape off our lockers.

.

"Oh Ayato-sama your back." The petite blonde rushes up to my moody triplet, 'accidently' bumping her bouncing chest into his arm. "Oh your poor arm, so it's true, what people have been saying?" She hangs on my brother's good arm, flirtatiously fluttering her concerned violet eyes at him. You're having such a hard time healing…your poor arms looks so fragile. "

.

Ayato jerks his arm away from the affectionate blond, "Excuse me, Yours Truly needs to get to class." Ayato irritably walks pass the blonde and briskly opens his locker. He rolls his eyes when numerous sweet smelling stationery fall from his locker. I couldn't help but chuckle with his irritation.

.

" _ **Geeze Ayato, would it kill you to be a little nicer?"**_ I inwardly teased my moody triplet as I gradually continued on to my locker, stepping over the numerous lover letters.

" _ **Just because I'm trapped here, doesn't mean Yours Truly has to like it. They should know better, by now, Yours Truly has never given them any indication I was remotely interested in anyone here…. It's just a major pain."**_ He quickly exchanges his books, letting out a huff.

" _ **Relax Ayato, you shouldn't fight it, it's all part of who we are… Besides, once Little Bitch is found 'everything' will be made abundantly clear. Leaving little ole me, your identical 'twin,' to console countless distraught souls across the campus…This is what high school is all about...home to both sadists and masochists, alike."**_ I hurriedly swing my locker door open with held out hands, waiting for the onslaught of perfumed mail to flood into my awaiting arms.

.

Ayato lets out a chuckle when nothing falls _ **, "Must everything always relate to some sexual reference, with you? I always thought this 'prison' is here to sharpen our minds...not you're uh …pencil."**_

" _ **Oh please, if you're asking me that, you really don't know me."**_

Kanato, whose locker is right next to mine, let's out an irritated huff to our silent conversation.

" _ **I really don't understand it, you're always so moody and yet…"**_ I begin to search the inside of my locker, seeing even our twisted triplet received mail, during our absence. _**"You have got to be kidding me. …Damn, if they only knew what true nightmares await them, they wouldn't be so quick confessing their undying love. "**_ I spot two pastel envelopes, lying flat on the top shelf of my locker. I quickly snatch them up, holding them out triumphantly before exchanging each letter, and inhaling deeply. _**"Besides …my mind is as sharp as they come."**_ Allowing myself to savor each intoxicating curl of the drifting perfume.

.

" _ **Fine, then you won't mind dealing with her now, I'm sure your 'extra credit' lesson, you have undoubtedly planned for, can wait."**_ Ayato peeks around his locker door with a raised knowing eyebrow.

" _ **Now, but, I-."**_ I pull my attention from my sweet scented letters.

Ayato closes his locker. _**"What, perhaps as I said, you do have a little before school tutoring scheduled with our math teacher?"**_

I shrug my shoulders. _ **"Actually, it's our humanities teacher, this time around."**_

" _ **Sensei Oteri, doesn't she look like a thousand and own a dozen cats?"**_ My triplet shivers with the thought.

" _ **She's nowhere close a hundred, let alone a thousand! She's happens to be middle aged, at best. She an exquisite fine wine, bursting with ripened flavor, ready for me to tap."**_

" _ **Damn 'that freaking woman' messed you up."**_ Ayato inwardly hisses, shaking his head.

I lift a hand, nudging the rim of my hat, back on my head. _**"Do we really have any room to**_ _**criticize, were centuries older than that….besides if you want to talk about age discrimination, let's talk about the cradle you've recently rocked."**_

" _ **Laito, I'm pretty sure the term is robbed, as in I 'robbed' the cradle."**_

" _ **Not, from where I'm standing."**_ I smugly cross my arms while revealing a sly knowing smile. _**"Rocked, seems entirely more appropriate.**_ " I coolly lean my shoulder into my closed locker.

" _ **Whatever."**_ My irritated triplets lets out a defeated breath, running his good hand through his ginger hair. _ **Laito, just take care of what's her face . I'm in no mood."**_ He doesn't even bother avoiding the pretty stationery with his shoes, leaving clumsily footprints all over them.

" _ **Fine, but you owe me….it seems I'm losing out more and more, when following your lead...Little Mouse,**_ _**Sensei Oteri...the list is utterly endless of missed opportunities ."**_ I let out a defeated sigh, lowing my head.

" _ **With your lecherous appetite, I'm pretty sure that list truly is unending."**_ Ayato rolls his eyes, _ **"What sacrifice? Yours Truly, is simply ordering you to take a 'hungry' noble vampiress off my hands…. You two were most likely made for each other."**_ His tone becomes distracted as he sinks deep thought. He quickly shakes his head, clearing his thoughts, while patting me on the shoulder. _ **"Remember to invite me to the wedding."**_

"Don't even joke!" I accidently speak out, shrugging my brother's hand off my shoulder.

"Need I remind you of my generous warning? Don't even think about acting up, here at school."Reiji blindly interjects as he exchanges his books at his own locker, several lockers down.

"We wouldn't dream of doing anything scandalous, honest. I was just explaining to my curious triplet here, my recent, albeit insatiable hunger to expand my knowledge in humanitarian studies." I gracefully cross my chest while a teasing grin is firmly affixed to my face. "Cross my innocent heart, I have the textbook right here. I literally, can't wait to sink my teeth into such an alluring subject." I hold up a book to my incredulous brother.

.

"Yeah, right." Subaru hisses out, on the other side of Kanato. "Human studies, like you could give a damn! Even, I don't believe that one."

"Yes, I believe that is the general consensus of your bogus ambitions." Reiji adjusts his glasses, before quietly closing his locker. "Well don't let it be said, I didn't take every opportunity availed to me, when your fate becomes gravely sealed, by that man." Reiji abruptly spins on his heal, while adjusting his bag. "Come Kanato, leave them to their chosen fates." He blindly calls for our triplet, with his back facing us.

.

"Geeze, that guy doesn't have a humorous bone in his entire body," I quickly turn my attention, to my other side. "Hey, Kanato you don't have too-" I attempt to stop our triplet. However, I quickly trail off, after noticing his lethal lavender eyes glaring in my direction. "Uh, never mind." Knowing our silent gabbing is the cause for our growing separation, all I could do is shake my head.

.

Our triplet quickly places his one eyed bear in the bottom of his locker, "Here Teddy, time for your nap, it's just like our bed at home. I'll see you after class." Kanato gently pats the bear's head, before carefully closing the door. He cautiously joins our smug older brother, leaving the rest of us, standing in the hall, next to our bright red lockers.

.

However seeing some of us leave, gives the blonde vampire enough courage to once again, run up and hang on my little brother. This time abruptly grabbing his only book. "Ayato-sama, since you're injured, is there anything you absolutely need …..Or perhaps 'want' from me?" Her voice full of suggestion, and might I add, desperation. Her long golden hair sways, barely meeting the hem of her extermeanly short skirt.

.

I couldn't help but chuckle at my brother's momentary startled expression. Serves him right, bringing up that damn marriage crap. There was only one person, I ever _really_ considered….and thanks to freaking _'Your Truly'_ she's spoken for. _ **"Yeah Ayato-sama, anything come from that thick stubborn head of yours."**_ I easily tease my distracted triplet.

.

"Aggghh No!" He roughly grabs her hand, and tosses it away from his book. "There's nothing I need from you." His emerald green eyes burn sharply with contempt, towards the flirty blonde vampiress.

" _ **Now, now little brother, what would Little Bitch say?"**_

Ayato huffs, dropping his shoulders, "Fine."

" _ **Really?"**_ Somewhat stunned I stare openly at my brother. _**"I can't believe that actually worked."**_

His eyes never leave his recovered book hanging at his side as he grumbles through clenched teeth. "Thanks, for the offer, but I can handle it ….see ya around." Ayato begins to storm off.

"Yeah, see ya around." Her voice falls in disappointment at my brother's retreating back.

Suddenly finding myself alone with the blonde vampire, I begin to take my brotherly duties to heart. Oh well I guess….if I must… I guess it's my turn to swoop in…and get to "work." I inward joke at my so called "sacrifice." I coolly swing an arm out, over her shoulder. Leaning close to whisper in her ear. "Now, now, Kimi-chan, don't mind him, haven't I always taken care of you?"

.

Her face immediately warms with my whispered words. "Uh ….yeah….I uh guess." She awkwardly nods her head, while anxiously sliding her hair behind her ear.

My smoldering green eyes, kept her wide unblinking lavender pupils captive. "My little brother is just a tad distracted, at the moment." My finger lightly traces along her unbuttoned, top buttons, where her school tie, should be. "Forget about him, I'm no different… In fact, you might say I'm definitely the more ' _adventurous_ ' of the two." With a quick twist of my fingers her next button 'pops 'undone. Causing the flirty blonde to take in a sudden, sharp breath, making her succulent bountiful cleavage to jiggle and heave. "I'll share a little 'snack' with you."

.

"You will?" She thoughtlessly mumbles, trapped in my gaze.

"Yeah, I have nothing planned for the entire day." I clearly ignore my older brother's warning, willing take one for the team as I shrug my shoulders, gently kissing her exposed neck. "So, what do you say, care to surrender yourself to my every whim?" I barely lift my lips from the teasing kiss.

.

My lips widen in a knowing smile, when I feel the blond anxiously swallow, "I uh."

"Hey, what's your problem? Yours Truly is just trying to get through!" Letting out a heavy sigh I begrudgingly turn away from the tempted blonde. Only to witness two of my brothers tensely standing, almost toe to toe with four new students.

"Kimi-san?" I blindly ask with my back turned.

She quickly understands, stepping forward, her head leaning on my shoulder. "No one really knows where they came from. They just showed up out of the blue…. in fact the very same day you and your brothers were absent." Kimi whispered in my ear.

"Hmm, really, the same day you say?" My curious eyes watch from under the brim of my hat.

"Hey, maybe you should watch where the hell you're going?!" A brutish brunette student, lunges towards my youngest brother.

"The hell you say, maybe you should watch your step, and just back off!" Subaru hisses through clenched teeth, at the brunette student.

A smug looking student glances around the growing crowded hall, before swinging out his arms, stopping his thuggish friend. "Enough Yuma." The dark haired student graciously steps aside. "Pardon our mistake. Please, go ahead."

The blond motions her thoughtless head towards the dark haired student. His face looked earnest enough, however his piercing blue grey eyes gave off a lethal cunning appearance. "His name is Ruki Mukami, he's a third year and the new _scrumptious_ head of the Mukami family, you see there."

"Mukami. Hmm."

"Yeah Kou, Yuma, and Azusa…and of course the dreamy looking one, is Ruki." Kimi-chan sighs.

"Dreamy looking one?" Somewhat surprised to see Kimi-chan showing anything for anyone other than myself and my triplet….since we both knew her "hunger" derived from our position of inheriting the big chair, and nothing from personal attraction.

Ayato's heated gaze burns towards the head of the Mukami family, while he tensely walks pass the four new students. "Very well, you have Your Truly's mercy, for admitting your foolish faults in haste. See to it, it doesn't happen again. "

"Ruki, are you really going to allow this guy to actually utter such nonsense?" The blonde student hisses out, to their apparent leader.

"Easy Kou." The four new students coolly walk the opposite direction of Subaru, Ayato. He just shakes his head, as a wide knowing grim appears over his shoulder.

"It seems the young _prince_ is having a rough time, lately…

…Keeping an eye on an import bit of _livestock_ , recently."

.

 **End of Laito's POV**

 **End chapter 3.**

* * *

Seeing as this chapter is running longer than first anticipated I have already started on chapter 4. I promise the next chapter will be far more exciting, this one is basically filler. I mean they all can't be page turners. Oh, and just to let you know, I recently met my _million_ word goal .YAAAAAAA!

Thanks for taking a peek. :) Please: Follow /Favorite/ Review /Share


	4. Chapter 4 All Hail the King

.

Disclaimer* I do not own Diabolik Lovers.

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically, hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically, it will be written in bold /italic, like as this, _**"Ayato… Ayato...Damn it will you answer me?"**_

Through a vampire's heart.

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 4 All Hail the King.

* * *

 **Yui's POV**

 **Back in the past …**

A lingering warmth softly caresses my arm, causing my blurred sleepy eyes to open to a vivid orange light, barely reflecting on the tip of my elbow. With my consciousness slowly being rousted I quickly notice strands of my pale blonde hair messily cast down over my crossed arms, shielding most of my face. Feeling the last of my tears had long since dried on my practically perfect pale complexion, a rather drawn out sigh blows through my pallid lips.

.

The warm comforting feeling reminded me of happier times, quite literally frolicking in tall grassy fields, next to my father's little church. Just after Sunday school, my classmates and I would burst out the church's doors, feeling the sun's rays gently warming our excited faces. Free from our lessons, we dashed for what felt like our own personal world, where secrets and giggles were freely shared amongst the tall, concealing grasses. Spending endless summers playing countless versions of silly childhood games, while crowned with vibrant wild flowers and daisies. Leaving the adults to their various meetings, and activities.

.

Merely wishing for just a taste of that old feeling, I timidly unfurled one of my arms, dipping my shaky hand into the beam of orange light. Bathing the tips of my out stretched fingers into the comforting warmth. Feeling as if a distant memory suddenly awakened, my eyes peel away from my fingers and towards the origin of the light. Spotting what felt like an old familiar friend almost completely vanishing into a flaming horizon.

.

Craving for the last bit of warmth, I sat in utter silence curled on the window seat, staring out the shimmering glass, allowing my surroundings to gradually fade away. That is until the heavy weaved fabric abruptly slides in front of my eyes, bringing me crashing back to my own reality.

"I've never met such an imbecilic newborn in all of my existence! Were you taught nothing?" An all too familiar voice angrily hisses out, sending shivers through my exhausted body. However, even though I've simply lost count to the silent days I haven't heard another person's voice, I refuse to turn away from the dark blue curtains hastily drawn over the window. It seems I was so enamored with the setting sun, I didn't notice ' _his'_ sudden arrival.

.

Not knowing wither or not, my love was either alive or ….I trailed off I didn't even want to remotely consider the latter. It was eructating to see 'my' Ayato impish smiling face on that man's body. …so I avoided it, the best I could.

"Vampires can be out in the sunlight, however it weakens us with prolonged contact. It's nothing that can kill us, but I've heard it can be quite uncomfortable ….. And you my dear should avoid it for the time being. Until your strength completely recovers."

Choosing not to lift my heavy head from my bended knee, I answer him with a noncommittal hum, in hopes he'll just leave me alone, returning to wherever, he came from.

"You stupid girl, am I just wasting my breath?" My shoulders tremble when I see his sinister shadow ominously bleed into the heavy blue curtain, hanging just before me. "Are you even listening to me?" His dark silhouette reveals an angry arrogant man with his hands on his hips, hovering over my curled in body.

My sheer hatred for the man caused my lips to firmly press together, "Of course ….your m…m…majesty, "I begrudgingly, say his title, "I was just so tired… I simply fell asleep." Knowing he'd just get a sick kick out of my emotions, I refuse to turn my head, keeping it half buried in my arms. I nervously rub my hands over my folded goose bumped arms, knowing this would most likely set him off.

"In front of a window? You stupid, stupid girl! Didn't my whelp of son teach you nothing?." I can feel his seething breath blow against my neck …..He's so close.

However hearing that man talk poorly about 'my' Ayato caused my hidden fists to squeeze tight, and shake. "I already told you, it wasn't his fault. We were barely given a day... Before I found myself here!" Every muscle in my tense body twisted, as I hissed at the man through clenched teeth. "Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do … My only visitors I have in this _prison,_ are the maids that deliver my meals, and they refuse to utter a single word to me. Which I suspect is entirely under your meticulous instructions." Just speaking about my ginger head vampire causes my body to slip further into despair as I sadly jeer my own shortcomings, something that man constantly reminds me of. "No doubt for some sick and twisted purpose that's over my tiny post human mind."

.

"Well of course they wouldn't dare speak to anyone above their station. I would no sooner cut out their waggling tongues, before I allowed something so impertinent to take place. " He lets out a huff. "You my dear, need to remember your station in this life .For some undetermined reason that I have yet to fully grasp, you are no longer a feebly human. You my dear, are a vampire, and royal one at that. "

"Pardon me your _Maaaajesty_ " Even though the man normally causes my body to tremble I sarcastically pronounce his title, pushing back in the slightest the way. "But being ignored and locked up, doesn't make me feel very special, at the moment ….royal or otherwise." With my body numb from even caring my head sinks further into my nestled arms.

Suddenly I'm roughly jerked from the window seat with a sharp pounding feeling. His long fingers violently tangled in my blonde strands, forcing me to stare in his cold crimson eyes. "You insolent little know nothing!" He tightens his grip, shaking my head before tossing me to the floor, next to his feet." You maybe royal, but you are under MY authority, as your KING, and YOU WILL, learn to respect that."

Thrown to the cold floor my messed blonde locks fall around my face, hiding my heated tears, trailing from my scorned eyes. In fear of lashing out, I press my palms into the floor, as hard as I can, funneling all my searing aggression into the hard surface, causing my arms to intensely shake. . "Yes…..sir." My forced voice trembles with distain.

"Yes what," He arrogantly stands in front of me. "My dear?" His menacing voice slithers close to my ear.

"Yes sir," Feeling my restraint slip, I curl my fingers, gouging the wooden floor, with my nails. "You're …..Majesty." My beaten whispered voice is only a mere shadow what boils inside.

"Look at your master, damn it, when addressing me!" before I can wipe my tears he sharply yanks my head up, by my hair. "Again!"

With streams of tears tickling from my blurred eye, I yell out. "Yes sir, your Majesty!"

"Good girl." Seeing my miserable face reflected off a familiar set of glasses, caused a sharp breath to be exhaled.

"Why ….why are you now, _him_?" Practically terrified I hastily scoot back on the hard floor on my hands, as my heart pounds heavily in my chest. Seeing the raven haired teen causes vague flashes of bright red crimson splattered across a dining room wall, next to a chiming grandfather clock. So much dripping crimson, an entire room was practically slathered with it.

.

A cold dark feeling shutters through me as I have a chilled suspicion the murderous crimson was undoubtingly…my blood, before my new life.

 _Once painting the sadistic teen's palms, as he reveled in it._

 _._

He shrugs his shoulders, "There really isn't a reason. I just kind of felt like it, that's all. Although YOU could be grateful, after all, wasn't it you, who said you didn't want me traipsing around, portraying the other one? I even went as far as to make him look a few years older." He arrogantly brushes his arm of his jacket, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "So I decided on this one, instead. I thought this form might be… _easier_ for you.

.

Just by the malicious smile lingering on his lips that he didn't even try to conceal, I knew all his comforting words were an outright lie. Like his dark haired son, he takes great delight in my unmitigated torment, practically getting off from it. He adjusts his glasses over a smug gratified smile, as I tremble on the floor. "Interesting …..Just by your rather _enticing_ reaction alone, it seems my son, Reiji, wasn't very hospitable towards you."

"No, no, he wasn't." I quickly shake my head, not being able to peal my terrified eyes away from the look alike.

"Really ….well, I always suspected that momma's boy had a darker streak to him. He's always attempting to gain favor with my second wife." The lookalike arrogantly mumbles to himself, glancing over his perfected attire. "Anyway, come now, let's get you off the floor, and in to bed." He stops in front of me, coolly offering his hand."

"No thank you, I can manage myself." Ignoring his offer, I push against the floor with my shaky arms. But before I can right myself on my wavering feet, he roughly jerks me up by the arm, causing my lanky cream colored nightgown to flare out around my bare ankles.

His irremovable arms squeeze around my shoulders, firmly pressing my back against his solid chest. "That wasn't a request." My sickened stomach twists as the thin silky material forces me to feel every tense muscle in his body.

Once the silent maids were finally allowed in my room, the only thing they had brought to replace the torn nightgown, was yet another silk nightgown, with only a pair of matching panties to go with it. No matter how much I protested, that particular lacey garment was the only thing the maids laid out…..apparently just another shrouded measure of his unyielding instructions, coming to light.

He effortlessly forces our heads together, feeling his breath blow against the back of my ear. "Why not show me a little gratitude for my visit your-"His heated whisper suggestively trails off as a sharp finger lingers over my scoop neckline, sliding it off my shoulder.

Unable to move an inch from his restraining arms, I force the words through my clenched teeth. "Your M…Majesty."

"Good girl." With a menacing chuckle rumbling in my ear.

Suddenly, I feel a harsh familiar feeling puncture my skin, causing a short, sharp breath to burst from my lips. I could feel his sticky smug smile grow against my smudged skin as he purposely made the bite excruciatingly painful. Knowing there wasn't a thing I could do about it, I squeezed my tearing eyes tight in defeat, silently enduring the searing pain.

I inwardly scoffed at all those so called vampire stories, foolishly portraying the newly awaken vampires with unparalleled strength, and speed. Swiftly solving all their weak human problems, with a single graceful action….But in reality that wasn't the case. No wonder Ayato, and others openly mocked my understanding of their world, on my arrival. It was complete and udder nonsense.

The way Ayato tried to explain it, sure they were vastly stronger than any of us…..I mean any of "them." Humans…. I mean. In the vampire world, it all depended on your opponent's age and blood on how you would fair in a confrontation. That's why the Sakamaki brothers had such a difficult time fighting their uncle…. And I'm now entirely helpless under their father's control.

Being only a few weeks old, in this world I could just as easily be a rag doll, under any older vampire's whim. A dark satisfied chuckle echoes in my ear, as _that_ man, lets out a content sigh. "Ahhh delightfully refreshing." He pulls away from my throbbing skin, tilting his head in utter satisfaction.

"Are you finished, is that what you came here for?" The tip of my tongue burned as I begrudgingly show his demanded resect. "…Your majesty." I roughly swallowed the bile I felt slithering around my tongue. "Just how long do you plan on keeping me here? I…I um…have to find my way back, to your son."

"Oh, yes, yes the _future_ thing … how can I forget?" He snidely speaks in an incredulous tone.

"Well, you believe me, don't you? "I awkwardly glance down at my hands, as I uncomfortably fidget with my fingers. "I mean that's why…. You….um …. Stopped. Right?" My heart practically gets caught up in my dry throat, thinking about how close he came …

"Not like I need to explain my actions to an insipid little know nothing, like yourself," He spins my body around, tightly grabbing my chin, our faces only inches apart. "As I've stated, you my dear, are a delicious puzzle, a puzzle I'm not exactly sure what I should do with, just yet." A cruel intrigued smile slithers on his upturned conniving lips. "I don't entirely believe this future nonsense, and there's a few things I would like to consider, before I permanently place such a pivotal piece to my plans." His cool crimson eyes begin to blur as he painfully snips at my lips. Forcing his tongue between them, tasting my crimson in the forced kiss.

.

Feeling my depleted lungs begin to sharply sting from the prolonged kiss I harshly struggle against his chest. Despite my vain attempts, he finally drops his hands, allowing my head to jerk away, with heaving breaths. "You bastard, what are you trying to do? Suffocate me?"

"I'm merely teaching you, our ways." Smudges of my sticky crimson shine from his arrogant smile. "You so desperately need _basic_ instruction."

"If I'm so desperate, as you say, then let me go. So your son can finish with what he started. I won't be any part of your plans ….. I've sworn myself to him! " I hiss out, lifting my arm, roughly rubbing his kiss off my mouth. "I belong to Ayato, and no one else! You can't keep me prisoner! "

"Foolish girl, you're not my prisoner, I'm merely your protector."

"Sure tell that to the armed guards, standing just outside my locked door." I hissed back.

"I'm sure, even a little know nothing, such as yourself, has already figured it out, by now. You my dear have no choice. If I were to simply allow you to leave, you wouldn't last for more than a few hours, if that. You have no idea just how close you brushed with death, when you first arrived. If the triplet's mother had stumbled on to you, helping her son. Smelling the way you do, she would have detached your thick head from your dainty little shoulders, with her own hands. For just the mere pleasure of doing so. It's not just her, either, fall out of my protection, out of my _favor_ and you will quickly turn to dust." He rubs to fingers in the air, in front of my eyes. "Into … nothing. There won't be anything left of you, for my young son to claim. "

"You're stealing from your own son!"

"I always had high hopes for Ayato, given his mother's unique bloodline. However it seems that faith was unjustly given." He raised my chin, allowing his cold crimson eyes peeking through the reflective glass off of Reiji's glasses. "To think he risked such a valuable prize to slip through his fingers, having you foolishly teleport at such a young age …what the hell could he have been thinking?" He astutely appraises my face, like some kind of barn yard animal. "His pour choices, only reconfirm my theory, despite his promising bloodline."

My glaring eyes stubbornly burn towards his _majesty_ as I roughly jerk my chin away from his touch, "It wasn't Ayato's fault, in fact he _strongly_ warned me not to."

"So you didn't listen to him. That's even worst, unable to control a feeble newborn."

"No, it wasn't like that!" My boiling anger cools with a defeated depressed sigh, "However, when the wolves came….and he - "I trail off unable to finish. Feeling my heart become impossibly heavy with my last thought of my ginger headed vampire, laying in his own blood, surrounded by snarling beasts.

"Wolves you say? Now, I know you're spouting nonsense. For my blood to be taken down by mere animals, it's absolutely ridiculous. Even at their age."

"It's not nonsense! It really did happen… Like I said!" My temper snaps, yelling back at the look alike Reiji.

"Enough! Feeling my throbbing cheek, suddenly radiate pain, with a loud slap across my face, sending me to the floor. I remain silent while tenderly rubbing my pained cheek, looking up at the dark haired teen.

He points an adamant finger, towards my head. "I've spent enough of my precious time, on the likes of you!" He smugly towers over me, with his arms folded at his puffy out chest. "I am your King, which mean _everything_ is mine, for the taking. Including anything that is owned by my sons. I don't even need to ask ….I just reach out and take it. There's nothing he, nor anyone else can do about it." He lets out a wicked chuckle, "Besides, you really don't have a choice in the matter, you need me for the time being." A cruel knowing smile emerges on his face. "Just who's blood do you think the maids been delivering to you?"

My miserable tearful eyes go wide, with his snide words. "Wait, I….I have been drinking your blood?" My hand immediately flies to my throat, which burned for the very thing, it now craved.

"He kneels down, tenderly running his strong thumb across my parted bottom lip. "Do you really think I would allow those delicious lips soiled with anyone else?" His cold voice turned seductively soft, and inviting in a blink of an eye.

My eyes slide to the side, but I remain still as he touches my lip. "But you said you would only give me your blood if I-."

He cuts me off, dropping his hand from my stunned mouth. "Yes, yes I know what I require, call it a short reprieve. Incidentally, it seems I've lowered myself to the help, these days. I brought you a little something to regain your strength, my dear." He suggestively turns to a golden cup, perched on a nearby table.

Lifting my hand to my face, wiping my red eyes, before motioning to the table. "Is that?" My tongue quickly becomes submerged into a slippery substance, just by the mere suggested delivery.

He gently pulls me to my feet, throwing a hand over my shoulders leading me to the craved cup. "Yes, and I suggest you drink it all." He holds out the cup. "It's the only way your strength will return."

I bow my head, "Uh, thank you, you're… uh Majesty." Feeling my throat burning, I take the jeweled incrusted cup with my shaky hands. With a raised knowing eyebrow, he arrogantly watches me greedily bring the cup to my lips, gulping down the thick crimson. Sliding my eyes shut, allowing the seducing liquid to slowly soothe my searing throat. Once the last sweet drop slips between my craving lips, I slowly flutter my pink eyes open, with a satisfied crimson smile lying just underneath them.

His hand gently slides over my head. "That's _my_ girl."

However, I can't help but shutter at his touch. Concealing my reaction, I quickly hand him the cup. "Uh …please enlightened me your Majesty….. You… uh say I'm a puzzle, how so?" I nervously drop my head.

He waves a dismissive hand "It's none of your concern …being once human I'm entirely sure your befuddled mind wouldn't be able to grasp the rather extensive concepts wrapped around my current theories."

"Theories?" Confused, I blinked up to the Reiji lookalike. "You mean scientific in nature? Why would I be-? "

"Never mind about that." He tugs at his dark blue jacket, adorned with various self-imposed commendations pinned to his chest. "Actually you're in luck, I'm willing to overlook your current insolent behavior and brought you a second gift." His fingers proudly linger over some delicate fabric splayed over on my bed, before he hurls the ruffled mass towards my head.

"A dress?" I questionable hold out a beautiful ice blue dress, layered in delicate white lace. A long string of mother of pearl buttons runs from the hem of the dress all the way up the high collar.

Karlheinze stands before me teasingly tracing the low silky scoop neck with an outstretched finger. Lacing a finger under the thin silk strap of my shoulder causes a wicked knowing smile to play on his lips. "Well as much as I enjoy seeing you in this, you can't be parading yourself around the estate."

"Wait, you're allowing me to finally leave this prison?"

"Well within reason, I think you've realized it only leads to your detriment if you leave my protection. Foolishly leaving the estate's guarded grounds….Of course you really shouldn't test my patience. Far worst can befall you then being locked in this room."

I silently stood there, clutching the soft material of the dress.

"I'll be away, so be a good girl, while I'm gone." The dark haired teen lookalike pats me on the head like some small child, causing my sicken stomach to flip. "Anyway, for now, our business is concluded, unless you would like to properly thank me?" He suggestively leers.

I just silently shake my head.

"No? Pity. However, it will inevitably happen. Few can resist my unparalleled charms." The Reiji lookalike, dressed in an elaborate regal jacket, paired with a deep crimson sash across his chest motions to the dress, before walking towards the door. "Then I'll leave you to the maids."

Once the door closes and the room is once more still. My exhausted body feels depressingly heavy as it sadly slides down the wall, with my fingers tighty clutching the jumbled fabric.

 _With the last bit of hope slipping, my tearing face falls into my nestled arms, once more. "Oh Ayato, how in the world am I going to find my way back?_

… _And even if I do, will you be there?"_

 _,_

 _ **End of Yui's POV.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

The Reji lookalike stops just after the door is closed, adjusting his faux glasses. Unbeknownst to the distraught blonde a satisfied smile slowly emerges from clearly hearing the girls whispered faltering thoughts. However, his sharp crimson eyes slowly slide over to a patch of hallway obscured by darkest. "Lurking in the shadows, eavesdropping? Really, what would your King think of your suspicious behavior?" A long frustrated sigh blows pass his lips when no response comes from the darkness. "I know you're there, you might as well address me properly." His voice turns cold.

"F…forgive me your Majesty, I didn't mean to overhear your conversation. However when your page said you had summoned me, I rushed right over." The nervous voice stutters for a moment, before quickly recovering.

"Of course you did." The lookalike teen arrogantly tugs at the ends of his stark white laced sleeves, straightening the flawless dark jacket, paying little mind in the direction of the voice.

"Uh your majesty, should we be talking like this? What if she-"The cautious voice trails off.

He arrogantly waves a dismissive hand, interrupting the voice. "Its fine, the girl has yet to fully recover, her hearing is pathetically human, for the time being."

"Of course you're Majesty. How foolish of me to question your foresight."

"Enough…. I'm afraid I won't be around as much, after today. I'll be frightfully busy, dealing with matters of state. You've done so well with bringing your illiterate brothers up to speed, I'll be relying on you to tutor the girl in _our_ ways."

"As you wish, you're Majesty. ….Pardon me, but it is rumored you plan on introducing her to court?"

"Yes, once I return, that is my intention. However, for now, no one from the other estate must know of her existence. She should remain hidden until I can conclude my affairs, and return. " He blindly replies, inspecting his nails.

"What about your first wife, surely she won't be amused with your chosen company, once she's introduced."

"Yes, yes she never cared for me taking a second, nor a third wife. Fortunately, for me, it's not her decision. It's mine." He shrugs his shoulders without a single care. "Really, It's her own fault….as soon as we were wed her legs seemed to open for anyone else, but me. She refused the one thing I required of her … A _legal_ heir .What did she think we were betrothed for? If it was to merely share her bed ….I routinely warmed it, I certainly didn't need to seek marriage for it." He hissed out in annoyance .

"Uh…." The voice was somewhat dumbfounded, with the King so easily confiding to him about royal matters. However the more the King visited, the more his shoulders would lighten.

A truly wicked smile forms on the Reiji lookalike's curled lips, "Besides, soon she will not matter. That treacherous woman will no longer be a constant thrown in my side." He chuckles to himself with an amused thought. "Her usefulness, is about to come to an end." The teen turns his head toward the door, with a raised knowing look peeking through the reflection of his faux glasses. " Well, at least _most_ of her, that is." He speaks to himself.

The obscuring shadows peel away from another dark haired teen, as he respectively bows his head. "You're Majesty?" The teen boy lifts his head, with a confused look.

"Let's just say the girl isn't the only one who's about to regain her freedom...Oh, and Ruki, I 'm counting on you, watch her close. No funny business. I cannot emphatically express this stronger, not a _single_ drop, other than my own shall touch her lips."

"Yes of course, you're Majesty.

A knowing eyebrow raises. "Unbeknownst the girl,

Every replaced drop weights down the scale in my favor. Every drop _….fades her memory, turning her heart."_

 _._

"We wouldn't dare partake in anything under your possession. My brothers and I are only still standing on this world, due to your overwhelming generosity. We have sworn our lives to your service. My only desire is to carry out his Majesty's slightest wish."

"See that you do." The look alike hisses out , nodding his head , "Otherwise-" A long bony finger stretches out ,lifting Ruki's chin, as a truly threating smirk crosses his features . "Otherwise your punishment …well let's just say, you and your brothers

… _..Won't be in need for any second chances, if anything happens to her."_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Ayato's POV**

 **Current time –**

 **.**

Barely holding my bubbling irritation just above the surface, my fingers angrily strum across the soft velvet arm of my crimson chair. My emerald green eyes just barely peek through the gold fringe of a heavy curtain. A frustrated huff blows pass my lips, noticing the crescent moon shining high over the estate, almost out of view.

Not giving a rip who noticed my irritable mood, or not ….you have to be half blind or…..Uh…. _human_ , not to have notice.

I stubbornly crossed my arms at my chest, squeezing them tight. In a vain attempt to dull the sharp pain piercing my chest, with the stupid word causing me so much difficultly. Remembering at the moment I'm not allowed to leave, I snap my eyes away from the large picture window, glaring at my older brother, perched in the blue chair next to me.

… _.because the damn Tableware Otaku lied._

It wasn't an hour after our school ended, that I was beckoned to this very chair…..although, surprisingly it wasn't by my glasses wearing brother who called the damn family meeting. No that honor belonged to our so called _recovering_ older brother, lazily lounging with his long legs ,crossed, sitting in his golden chair .

"Hey, did any of you happen to notice the particular stench, circling around those four new guys?" Subaru, breaks the tense silence, from the other side of the room.

"Tsk, It was hard not to." Laito blindly adds.

"With that stench there's no doubt about it." I lift my good hand to my temple, massaging it. "That man" has everything to do with the new students."

"Did anyone else find it amusing they happen to show up, during our extended leave from school?" Reiji adds to the conversation.

"When he unexpectedly looked the other way after our attack, I just assumed, "That man" was finally concerned about someone else other than himself. That he really cared, if we found her, or not. " Subaru angrily hisses out, "Tsk, who was I kidding, I should have known that wasn't the case, that he had some other angle….some other plan."

" _ **Damn, why the hell did the golden sloth pick this room, of all places?"**_ My eyes nervously glance around the rarely used room.

My ginger headed triplet lazily sits in his green chair, with his hat drawn over his eyes. _**"I don't have the foggiest, although it gives me the creeps just the same. Any idea of why the sloth summoned us in the first place?"**_

" _ **Laito, you don't think-"**_ I trail off asmy eyes anxious peek over my shoulder.

 _ **I doubt it, but you really can't be sure."**_ A nervous chuckle slips from his lips " _ **Around here, stranger things have happened."**_ _Laito nudges his hat off is eyes_ , glancing around the room.

" _ **I just wish, he would hurry the hell up."**_ I inwardly snap before turning to my oldest brother. "What the hell is this about, Shu? Some of us didn't get to leisurely lie around the estate all day, while recovering!"

His sleepy blue eyes suddenly pop open, turning his head to his side. "Recovering?" Raising a knowing eyebrow towards the Tableware Otaku. "Is that what you told them …what's a matter _little brother,_ afraid to call attention to your past mistakes?"

Reiji eyes drop down to his wringing hands, "It wasn't anything of the sort." He pushes his glasses up on his nose. "I merely thought it was simpler this way." Reiji snaps back at his older brother sitting next to him.

Shu teasingly chuckles at his brother, "Yeah, right, I'm sure that was the case."

"Now look who's being rather vague and secretive." Laito lazily mocks our two older brothers. "Carrying on a conversation without us. Tsk, tsk for shame." Laito teasingly wags a finger.

"Like you should talk." Kanato snidely taunts from behind his stuffed bear.

"Enough of this!" A fist suddenly slams down on the arm of Subaru's dark chair. "Shu, what this all about?" Our youngest brother hisses out, sitting at the very end of six various colored chairs.

"Perhaps, I may be able to shed some light on the situation." An all too familiar voice suddenly slithers behind us, causing my shoulders to shake. "After all, I'm the one who excused him, in the first place." As if from reflex, my knees suddenly hit the carpet

 _….Finding our heads bowing at "That man's." feet._

 _._

 **End of Ayato's POV**

 **End chapter 4**

* * *

 **So did you figure out who just popped up at the end?**

 **Well thanks for taking a peek :)** **Please: Follow/ Review / Favorite /Share**


	5. Chapter 5 Tense regards

_Disclaimer* I do not own Diabolik Lovers._

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically, hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically, it will be written in bold /italic, like as this, _**"Ayato… Ayato...Damn it will you answer me?"**_

Through a vampire's heart.

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 5 Tense regards.

'

* * *

.

 **Shu's POV**

 **Sakamaki Estate**

 **.**

The tips of my tousled blonde bangs just barely brush against the expertly woven red silken carpet. I didn't have to lift my head to know all my kneeling brothers' eyes were burning in my direction. ….As they were given no warning of "that man's" sudden arrival.

"What, so no hugs for daddy?" Hearing that man's snide tone my bored blue eyes slide over to Reiji's shaking hands, turning into tightened fists.

"Tsk." I hear Ayato irritably grind his teeth.

Peeking through my bangs, I see "that man" nonchalantly perched across his golden upholstered chair, with his feet playfully kicking over the arms. "No, I would think not. It's not in a vampire's nature." He evilly jokes while amusingly popping a grape in his mouth.

"Tell us old man, why the hell are you even here?!" Subaru abruptly sits up, practically snarling.

"Subaru don't'!" The troublesome platinum accidently knocks off Laito's hat while the womanizing triplet reaches up, roughly jerking our irate youngest brother back down to the floor.

Our youngest brother roughly struggles against Laito's restraining hold. "Why, it's not like he even bothered with us, in the first place…Like always, he just left us to fend for ourselves!"

"Enough Subaru!" Laito violently slams Subaru's head into the red carpet, slapping a hand over his mouth, "Shut that damn trap of yours! Your making my ears bleed with your infernal whining!" Once Laito gains control of our youngest brother, I can't help but notice the two gingers share a cautious look with one another.

I didn't have to be a part of their "silent" conversation to know that Ayato, was warning his brother not to tip his hand, to that man. As far as he knows, except for the triplets, in varying degrees, we can barely stand each other. His "Majesty," I inwardly scoffed, had no idea just how the missing blonde has recently affected us …..All of us, not just the loudmouth ginger.

.

That man's jaw tightens as he arrogantly flips his flowing platinum hair, cascading far pass his shoulders. "Watch how you address me, BOY," He blindly warns, as his cold golden eyes linger over the dangling fruit. Cleary giving the impression the chilled fruit garnered his attention more so then his youngest offspring.

.

Checking around the room, I quickly notice Kanato's lavender eyes peek over his bear's head, pleading with Subaru. I could tell my lavender haired brother was considering getting off the floor, to help his hat wearing triplet. Although for the time, he remained with the rest of us, respectfully on the floor.

.

After witnessing their struggle, "That man," amusingly plucks the smallest grape from the bunch, lifting it to his calculating eyes, giving it a disgusted look. He gently squeezes his fingers, splitting the grape into two spewing halves. "Petulant whelp, don't allow that quick temper of yours to get you into something you can't possibly carry out." He dismissively tosses the squished grape to the floor. As an obscured manservant briefly leaps from the shadows, catching the tossed grape, before discreetly holding it behind his back, wordlessly slipping back into the shadows.

Subaru's stormy eyes glance over to the ginger triplet, before lowering his eyes, and blowing out a frustrated sigh, "Yes….sir." He begrudgingly speaks through clenched teeth.

That man arrogantly drops his eyes, rubbing his two fingers together, "Well, it's not perfect," a malicious knowing smile slithers on his lips, "but knowing how your mother ended, I guess it's the best YOU can muster." He dismissively brushes his hands.

"You bastard!" Subaru leaps to his feet, lunging towards "that man" with snarling teeth. However, in a blink of an eye both, Kanto and Laito tackle the murderous Platinum. Causing all three of my brothers to abruptly tumble to the ground, roughly knocking over Laito's green wingback chair.

While bowing on the floor I silently reach over, holding down Ayato's lunging shoulder. Wordlessly warning the ginger, not to join his triplets' scuffle. His hand turns into fists, but he begrudgingly nods his bowed head.

"Although it's a fair question," The King speaks to himself, popping another grape into his mouth, "Ah, but first, Shu?" I quickly slide my hand away from Ayato's shoulder.

Every tense muscle instantly twitches, rubbing the wrong way, with that vile man spewing my name, however, with every bit of my being, I manage to speak through grinding teeth. "Yes…..sir." Unable to hide my condescending bored tone.

He turns away from his grapes, raising a knowing eyebrow, "Come now Shu, you know what I expect."

I quickly push off the red carpet to right myself on my feet. All the while ignoring my sickly stomach as I gracefully bow my head, swallowing hard, forcing venom back down my throat. "Yes….Father."

"It's not perfection but it's somewhat better." He vaguely nods his head, before going back to his damn grapes. "It's seems my throne room is rather jumbled, call upon your younger brothers, Reji and Ayato." He waves a dismissive hand, "Order them to oversee the help. I want it back to its former glory." He motions out to the golden wallpapered room, where several patronizing looking portraits, framed in elaborate gilded frames hangover our heads.

.

"Reji." Seeing the ginger's injured arm, I begrudgingly snap my fingers, "Ayato, see to it his Majesty's wishes are personally carried out." Without another word, Reji lifts to his feet, politely tugging on his blazer, walking over to the servants. Not with the slightest bit of protesting as his knowing eyes slide over to the struggling ginger.

.

"Shu, Come." His Majesty motions next to his oversized chair, ordering me to take my place by his side. I can see Ayato's jaw tighten as his shaky arm attempts to push against the floor struggling to his feet. It's not that he had a physical problem, more so the ginger distained taking any kind of orders from anyone, least of all "that man," sitting before us.

"Shu, now!" Hearing that man's demanding tone, I reluctantly slide my fingers into my pants pockets, lazily strolling to the damn chair. However, his wicked eyes slowly slide over from his grapes. A cruel menacing smile quickly appears, as he knowingly taunts the ginger. "Oh, what's wrong Ayato, care to add something?" Ayato remains silent as he begrudgingly lifts from the floor. Although, you can see his entire body shake with unmitigated anger, ready to lash out at the man casually perched in the big chair…..Yours Truly's future seat, or at least, that's how the ginger sees it .

.

Laito, forces a gracious smile on his lips, looking up from the back of a tamer and thanks to himself and his lavender triplet a more subdued Subaru. "Permission to rise your majesty?"

Peeked by mild curiosity, "that man" slowly lowers the dangling purple fruit, while cocking an intrigued eyebrow. Sliding his attention away from Ayato and on to his lookalike. "Hmm…permission granted."

Laito swiftly lifts to his feet, gracefully snagging his hat from the floor. "Begging you pardon you're…uh, father," with the brim of his hat dangling from his fingers he clears his throat forcing his words, "Seeing as my …uh triplet was recently wounded and has yet to fully recover. Please allow my service in his stead?" Laito's obscured jaw tightens as he gracefully bows.

For a second that man's eyes go wide, "Injured, really?" Laito coolly places his hat on his head, before nodding.

He lets out a bored sigh, "Very well, if you must." That man waves a dismissive hand, towards Laito before turning his attention towards Ayato, "It seems your perverted look alike is once more your lap dog."

Laito quickly shares a determined glance with his twin, discreetly shaking his head before assisting Reiji with instructing the servants. "You there, there should be six chairs three on the right and three on the left ….despite my ill-informed brother the golden chair should be first….then the blue." The smug looking triplet points to a well-dressed vampire servant, holding my chair. In reaction, I just roll my eyes at the forced royal gibberish. If it was up to me, I'd be sleepily sprawled out in the music room, on one of our comfy settees, avoiding all this nonsense.

Either forgetting or not caring in the slightest, he softly mumbles to himself, "It seems, no matter what they endure ….those two always run back to each other." His eyes momentary glance to mine, clearing his voice, "Shu, is everything as I wish?"

"Yes," I violently clinch my jaw, "father."

"Ah, very well." He nods, placing his precious grapes on a held out silver tray, before brushing his hands. "Now be gone, all of you! I wish to have a word with my progeny." He arrogantly waves a dismissive hand. No sooner has he spoke, then numerous, both noble and servants alike silently rush for a row of staggering exits, until the massive golden doors echo shut.

"Take a seat….. Children." He motions to the six newly positioned chairs, facing him. Reji, Ayato and myself on one side of the silken weaved carpet. With Kanto, Laito, Subaru on the other side of the carpet.

"Children, tsk please." Laito snidely rolls his eyes, under the shadow of the brim of his hat.

"Now we're getting somewhere, what's this about?!" Subaru hisses.

My eyes cautiously glance around the room, noticing a bevy of emotions on my younger siblings' faces, as we begrudgingly take our individual family seats….Nervously waiting for that proverbial shoe to drop, which is the case whenever that man swings by the estate….which again is extremely rare. Oh, but when he does …well, it's never good.

The arrogant man clicks his tongue in thought before swinging his long legs around, leaning over his legs, peering down his nose.

"Now, tell me about these wolves." He slowly turns his piercing eyes on Ayato, " _and this girl_."

 _ **End Shu's POV**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yui's POV**_

 _ ** _ **In the past.**_**_

After I cautiously stepped from the confines of my room, dressed in the European styled ice blue dress, "His Majesty," had so graciously, bestowed me. It wasn't long before my outstretched arms burst through the estate's backdoors. Grasping tightly to the laced silk, lifting the elaborate hem of my dress away from my shaky running heels. Feeling the cool nightly air freely whip through my golden tresses as I desperately dash for the estate's outer edges, of the moonlit grounds.

.

Even the dress's heavy silken layers and unbelievably tight corset could not deter the alluring feeling of the vast main estate becoming smaller and smaller, over my laced shoulder. After a while, the lavish skirt soon whirls around my boots as I let go and stick out my arms, clumsily stopping myself.

My hands roughly press against a moss covered stone wall, bordering the estates finely kept lawns and sprawling wooden acreage. With my tightened chest heaving to take a breath, I lift my hand, brushing away a few bothersome strands from my flushed face. Facing the foggy unknown, I practically dare myself to take one more enticing step over the half wall, gaining my desired freedom.

.

Armed with the knowledge Laito left in my memory I just can't bring myself to take that first step. It wasn't my presumable punishment that caused my foot to hover over the proverbial edge. But the startling realization if "anyone" had the power to help me out of my time traveling predicament, it's unfortunately the Vampire King.

Of course, when it came to myself he clearly had his own agenda and couldn't be trusted. With my occupied mind wrapped in conflicting thoughts, unaware of the time slipping by. I silently watch the large blue orb crawl out of the grasping claws of shadowed tree limbs. When a sudden unsettling sensation lingers over my shuttering shoulders.

My shaky breath silently billows and curls in the moonlit night as an odd sensation burns at my back. My trembling heart hums with the ominous feeling of someone standing right behind me, feeling as if a cool breath kissed the back of my neck. Now, unable to speak, let alone breathe I hold my anxious breath as my wavering eyes nervously slide over my shoulder.

My fearful eyes blink at the empty space behind me, momentarily relaxing my erratic heart. When an unimaginable weight violently forces me to the ground. Seeing nothing but a flash of a sharp hungry smile under strands of brown disheveled hair.

Feeling my struggling wrists begin to crack, waning against the crushing force. Until suddenly the overbearing weight vanishes, as quickly as it came. Only to lay on the ground practically dumfounded, blinking up at a well-dressed dark haired teen, forcefully pushing a much bigger teen vampire. "Damn it, are you insane?!" The dark haired teen glares at the other vampire, while shaking his finger. "I already warned you, not one single drop!"

The towering teen dressed in simple clothes crosses his arms at his robust chest. "Tsk, I wasn't going to give her any of mine, I was just,-"

"You were just going to do what?!" The dark haired vampire arrogantly cups off the other teen.

"Ahh come on, Ruki, have you smelled her?" The taller boy throws out his arms in my direction, "How can you stand there and not be tempted?"

"Because I know what will happen to you, to me, to all of us!" The teen named Ruki hisses through his clenched teeth, waving a hand towards himself, adamantly pointing in my direction. "If we even dare to think in that direction. Yuma, she belongs to his Majesty! Do you have any idea what that means? "

The taller teen knocks away his hand, "Well that's just great! Yet ANOTHER thing," He swings a thumb at his strapping chest "for us everyday folks to be denied …Damn, they seem to get everything. How is this not like before? " He stubbornly crosses his arms at his chest, grumbling to himself, begrudgingly listening to his friend.

"Well with her, I'm sorry to say, but in this situation, it's a hard fact. Yuma, smell her… she's a damn royal….she IS one of them!"

"Yeah, but Ruki that doesn't make any kind of sense! This sow was once a freaking human, you can smell it on her …So how the hell is that even possible?"

"Sow?!" Offended, my pink eyes glare at brown haired brute.

"I'm not sure, but it's undeniable ….she's a royal, which means she's off limits to you and me!" The dark haired teen lets out a sigh, softening his tone. "Look you big lug, go play with your usual maid …I hear she's been looking for you, lately." He playfully smacks Yuma's arm, before throwing it over his shoulders, skillfully steering him away from the situation." Come on brother, allow me to deal with the ROYAL pain, it's what I do." He blindly nudges his head in my direction, ignoring my scathing look.

.

"Alright Ruki. I guess you're right." Yuma peeks over his burly shoulder with ravenous eyes, causing my body to consciously shiver. Just by staring in those cold brown eyes, I could tell he wasn't entirely convinced, only interrupted.

The arrogant teen clears his throat, breaking my eyes free from the stirring image of his friend's disturbing brown eyes. "Whomever it is you're looking for, it's best to forget them. His majesty has ways of making you forget." His head drops to his sleeves, as if he was speaking to himself, while straightening the cuffs of his shirt, "In some cases ….wishing you could forget them."

"Pardon?" The words he vaguely implied caused a terror filled chill to linger over my shoulders.

He shakes his head, running his hand through his thick raven hair. "Hmm, oh never mind." The handsome teen, forces a wide gracious smile, gracefully offering me his hand. "Lady…um? Oh dear his Majesty has yet to inform me of your full title."

I cautiously slide my fingers into his offered hand. The gentle touch of his soft skin causes my round stunned eyes to gaze into his sparkling blue grey eyes, while thoughtlessly murmuring to myself. "Title? Well, that would be two of us he didn't inform." I awkwardly pull my eyes away, "I uh, oh, how about Komori Yui? That's my actual name." With the dark haired teen's help I stumble to my feet, carefully brushing my hands against the elaborate laced skirt of my dress.

.

He practically tears his hand away, lifting it to his face in a thoughtful manner, "Hmm, Lady Komori? Sounds a bit human. Not to mention common. His lips straighten, pressing together in a stiff uneasy smile, "Certainly nothing befitting your current stature."

I too sink into deep thought, while speaking to myself, "Well, I guess since I supposedly belong to him." My pained heart aches with the faded image of the ginger headed vampire. "Then….uh how about Sakamaki?"

"Where did that come from?" The vampire stares down at me.

I awkwardly shrug my shoulders, nervously glancing down at my fidgeting fingers. "It's just something ….uh something I came up with."

He raises a knowing eyebrow, suspiciously asking. "It's not the name of THIS person, you're so recklessly waiting for …your just giving his Majesty ways of clearing your heart."

"Oh uh" I nervously chuckle, "he….um, already kind of knows." Pressing my lips together, consciously keeping the true origin of the name slipping from my lips.

He raises an eyebrow over his suspicious grey blue eye. "And you think that's a good thing?"

"Uh, in a way." I anxiously bite my bottom lip, skirting around the truth, "It's sort of a reminder to him."

"So Lady Sakamaki, for now?" He nods his head, "Well, at least until his Majesty's inevitable return." He arrogantly tugs his sleeves, "Then if you're the slightest bit intelligent, you'll graciously accept our sovereign's will."

"Uh... yeah. Hey, just a minute, that wasn't very nice."

"So Lady Sakamaki, allow me to introduce myself," The dark haired vampire, elegantly bows as he exudes an almost regal air about him. "My name is Mukami Ruki. Your Ladyship may call me Sensei, as I've been unfortunately charged with turning the clumsy 'livestock" into an elegant princess. I shall be your tutor for all intents and purposes."

"Tutor, you mean for school, right? Wait just a minute, what do you mean by calling me livestock! You were once human yourself, so by the way I see it." I point a finger at the arrogant teen's chest. "like it or not, we're the same."

"Pardon?" He concededly crossed his arms at his chest, while scoffing. "Let's get this perfectly straight, you and I are far from the same. My breeding and cultivated intellect are beyond reproach. As for this School. Ah not exactly, at least, at first. No, as you've learned it's more valuable to your Ladyship, for your very survival…. I will begin to tutor you on the very essence of being a vampire…a ROYAL vampire, at that."

"Oh, I see…uh, lucky you." I awkwardly chuckle.

"Indeed. My thoughts exactly."

My eyes anxiously fidget with the piece of my torn dress, off my shoulder as the air around us turns awkwardly quiet. "Um…Sensei? I just wanted thank you, I mean about saving me from your ….uh friend."

"Ah Yuma, he's my brother along with Azusa, Kou. I would have introduced you, but seeing as you were about to be breakfast, I didn't think it was the appropriate time. However, I have no doubt it will happen in time."

I nervously swallow, "Which one are you referring to, the introduction or the uh… meal?

"With your reckless behavior… either."

"Oh."

It's really hard to guess which will happen first. Lady Sakamaki, You were warned and yet, I find you here. You should have taken the King's well founded advice seriously."

I motioned to the rumble wall, "I did. You can plainly see I'm on THIS side of the estate's boundary."

"Yes, but you foolishly risked your own life. I understand you wanted to stretch your legs, test your boundaries, as it were .However remaining closer to the main estate would have been more advisable." He motions to an empty jeweled goblet, resting on its side, in a fresh pool of crimson. "And here I brought you something for your craving… but now look what you did. It's such a waste. Do have any idea what most vampires would do with just a drop of his majesty's crimson? It just show what foolish livestock you actually are!"

.

"Wait, what I DID?! How is that my fault?"

"It was your reckless decision to come all the way out here, which in its self, caused me to utterly leap to your impending rescue, thereby forcing me to drop the cup. So it's naturally your fault…. And seeing as such, it seems that it will be your punishment for the rest of the night, as well." The conceited male vampire smugly argues.

"What? But..."

"His Majesty strictly instructed her Ladyship to only be fed his …and seeing as I have no knowledge of his return, we can't go around wasting it .So it's either, now or later? Since the situation was your fault, I chose," An amused smile slowly builds of his lips, "NOW, for your punishment." He chuckles, "Relax, it's a single night, I assure you …you'll survive…It will just be a tad uncomfortable for the time being. Let's just call this your 'first' vampire lesson. Well actually it would be your second lesson, seeing as Yuma, introduced you to your first."

My hands unconsciously slide over my throat, as my pink eyes linger over the puddle of wasted crimson. "Wait, just how 'uncomfortable' are we talking about, here?"

"You'll see." The dark haired teen picks up the gilded goblet, dripping with blood, setting it upright on the matching tray, all the while chuckling to himself. "Well, with our introductions out of the way I guess I'll take my leave." The arrogant teen gracefully bows, before casually strolling away. "I'll begin the arduous process of your tutelage, tomorrow. For now I'll bid you a good night, your Ladyship." He smugly speaks over his broad shoulder,

.

"Remember, don't stray too far,

You never know what's lurking behind those woods."

 _ **End Yui's POV**_

 _ **End of chapter 5**_

* * *

 _ **So the great Vampire King has finally made an appearance ...and the brothers seem to be a little beside themselves, knowing what to do .**_

 _ **I wanted this update out before Halloween , so lucky me I spent most of my weekend finishing up . Oh what this? Besides this update Something might be posted much earlier hmmm... say maybe Friday ? You'll just have to wait and see. Okay enough of teasing, Thanks for taking a peek ;)**_

 _ **Please, if you find the time, it always helps...**_

 _ **Follow /Favorite /Review /Share .**_

 _ **Well, see you soon, real soon ;)**_

 _ **Happy Halloween !**_


	6. Chapter 6 Troubled gingers

_Disclaimer* I do not own Diabolik Lovers._

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically, hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically, it will be written in bold /italic, like as this _ **, "Ayato… Ayato...Damn it will you answer me?"**_

Through a vampire's heart.

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 6 Troubled Gingers.

 _ **Ayato's POV**_

With an outwardly bored expression fixed to my features, I glance over to the "big chair" and "that man" impatiently strumming his fingers along its glossy walnut arm. All the while, the Tableware Otaku arrogantly stands in front of him, making a freaking mess of things, explaining the wolves' vicious attack.

That damn glasses wearing fool stepped right in front of Ori-sama, when I tried to explain about Pancake. We had already spent several hours in the now cleared throne room, answering that man's every indulgent question. Well, when I say "we" I'm referring to the damn Tableware otaku 99.99 percent of the time.

The rest of us were just bored out of our minds, craving for this seemingly endless inquiry to be dismissed, loathing every squandered second, devoted in complete reverence for the undeserving king. With the throne room now emptied of all the watchful subjects the suffocating air in the room considerably softened over time. As we started acting more like our usual selves, and less like his oppressed subjects. At least we were allowed to stop groveling at that man's freaking feet and take our family' chairs.

Sitting several yards away, facing "that man" I discreetly slide my eyes to either side of the crimson brocade silk, covering my designated family chair. On one side, the blonde sloth is lazily half asleep with his head comfortably resting all the way back .Well, as much as his mini version of the "big chair" will allow. Of course, next to him, the blue upholstered chair remains empty, as its normally infuriating occupant continually drools at _that man's_ side.

Then there's the other side, on the far end, sits ….hmm, to be completely honest, I'm not entirely sure what color the hothead's family chair is? Huh, funny, I've never really noticed it before. I guess it's across from a putrid dark green and a black…either way it's an eyesore. I think the reason I haven't noticed the color before is that particular chair is regularly repaired or replaced. As my platinum haired, baby brother finds it easier to destroy his family chair then control his volatile temper.

Then of course on the other side, smack dad, in the middle of all the brothers, are my two triplets. Kanato sits with perfect refined posture in the girliest chair I've ever seen. It's sort of blueish silver with a rounded back. He sits with a crazed out of body, and uh, mind, kind of expression pasted to his features, as his freaky one eyed bear is happily perched on his lap.

My curious emerald eyes find my look-alike lazily perched in his green leather chair, with his black running shoes dangling over the side, with his usual hat slid over his eyes. Not exactly crowned court behavior. _**"Hey, Laito, Yours Truly has decided for the sake of Pancake's health and… um well, what MIGHT have happened …. I've decided to tell ….that man,"**_ I let out a deep inward sigh, as I know all too well what my planned actions would entail, _**"Everything."**_

" _ **Really little brother, everything?"**_ Laito incredulously questions.

" _ **Hey, Yours Truly doesn't much like it any more then you do! But with Pancake missing for this long… For him to just show up, after so many years, it just seems like it's the right thing to do, at least for them. "**_

" _ **Wow, by the way your speaking, it sounds like you're convinced you did manage to flick that little switch. I'm impressed little brother, I never thought out of all of us- Hey wait, Now?! You want to tell him NOW, in front of everyone?"**_

" _ **No of course not! Can you imagine what Reiji might do with that kind of information?"**_ I inwardly hissed. " _ **If I wanted it out in the open I wouldn't be discussing it in this particular manner, now would I? I was thinking I would stay behind, tomorrow, while everyone else is at school. "**_

" _ **Considering who you'll be talking with that seems like as good of time as any. Other than that, I'm pretty sure Reiji wouldn't allow a single word, other than his own to be spoken."**_ Laito inwardly chuckles _ **"Hell, if that pompous ass was asked, he could probably account for the actual action of claiming Little Bitch, in every scintillating detail?"**_ A verbal snicker slips out, causing my eyes to cautiously sweep the room .It seems .we only caught the Hot Heads attention, but lucky for us he remained silent, ignoring our obvious conversation. Of course, Laito amusingly ignores his mistake, continuing with his hat over his eyes. _ **"It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest, if he actually claims to be more knowledgeable, then even you, when taking your queen."**_

" _ **Not funny, Laito."**_ I sharply snap at my brother.

" _ **Oh come on, Ayato, you have to admit just the thought of the Tableware Otaku in your face , taking notes,"**_ Laito inwardly bursts out laughing, _ **"Giving pointers, or better yet,**_ **instructions** _ **."**_ He holds back his laughter, flipping his hat out of his eyes.

" _ **No, I don't…not about that. Not unless you want that jaw of yours broken."**_ My inward tone turns firm, as I glare at my look-like.

"Tsk, there at it again." Our bear loving lavender haired triplet hisses to himself, while rolling his eyes.

"Well, do you blame them, it's not like we're doing a damn thing, but just sitting here?" Subaru leans his head forwards, peeking over my brother's back.

" _ **Ooo touchy."**_ Laito rests his head on his propped up fingers. " _ **Ahh Lighten up little brother, it was merely a joke, but you know the Tableware Otaku, it's probably true to an extent. He always has to bloviate how he's so much smarter than the rest of us."**_

" _ **Laito, I can't believe you're joking at a time, like this."**_ I inwardly hiss

" _ **Why, because 'he's' here? I'd rather be amused then be**_ **that man's** _ **plaything, or worst yet, kissing his ass, like the Tableware otaku. "**_

"Enough!" That man holds out a hand, "I've heard quite enough of your excuses!" The exasperated man, motions to my injured arm, speaking in an incredulous tone. "You're telling me a few animals did this? I had no idea my lineage grew up… so defenseless."

Reji unwisely continues, "I assure you, your Majesty, these were no ordinary wolves. Shu's and Ayato's abnormal healing is evident, of that. " He adjusts his glasses before blindly swinging out an arm, motioning to our eldest brother.

That man's cold eyes practically pierce through Reiji's babbling. "It does nothing of the sort. It only shows my lazy progeny are weak and this lustrous kingdom's future faces considerable challenges in its impending darker era!"

"Weak? You've got to be kidding me. Why the hell aren't you listening to him? We were all there damn it! " Subaru snap from his chair. "These things were massive, larger than most grizzly bears. Does that sound freaking normal, to you?"

"Subaru, calm yourself, now's not the time to be popping off." Reji cautiously takes a step back, "Begging your pardon sir, but Shu and I have heard stories." He anxiously adjusts his glasses, "Sir, could this be ...um them?"

The ageless platinum vampire arrogantly flings his wavy locks, off his shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous! The only thing left of the ones you're referring to are in children's bedtime stories …I've personally seen to it myself, long before any of you were even born."

"But, their bite-"Reiji stumbles.

"Enough! This entire subject has grown tedious at best." His golden eyes purposely slide in my direction, "NOW, tell me about this fully awakened blood bag." The exasperated king asks.

The next thing I know Laito's chair scrapes along the marbled floor as he leaps from it, "Wait, you're just going to push aside the subject. Several of us nearly died!"

" _ **What are you doing?"**_ Taken back by Laito's odd behavior I inwardly ask.

" _ **I don't know… something doesn't feel right. I can't explain it, I suddenly just have this strange feeling…. He's not telling us everything."**_

" _ **So his usual then?"**_ My inward tone turns sarcastic, _ **"When has 'that man' ever kept us in the loop? It's nothing new, we're always blindly feeling our way around. "**_

" _ **No, even for us, this feels different."**_

Subaru violently slams his fist on the padded arm, "It figures only your Majesty, would know something about these creatures….and yet, you did nothing to protect us …to even warn us." His obvious distain for Vampire King is wrapped around the platinum's words.

He waves a dismissive hand, "Subaru, if you haven't figured out by now, I have a rather expansive kingdom to oversee." He gracefully motions to his chest, "DADDY can't check in your closets for the boogeyman every day, before bed .You bratty 'CHILDREN' need to learn to take care of yourselves."

Laito lets out a smug chuckle as he pretends to wipe a joyful tear from his emerald eyes. "Daddy really? Tsk, that's a good one? I don't really remember you checking our closets, however I do recall being locked into one." His usual mocking smile falls into a serious expression, "You know, you really shouldn't talk like you've ever given a damn, about any of us." Laito snidely speaks, while stepping forward.

" _ **Hey, what happened to not tipping our hand? Why are you openly defending the hot head?"**_ I inwardly remind my ginger triplet.

" " However, Laito just ignores me.

"Perhaps you're all so weak, because your greedy brother has taken your blood source for himself." His cold knowing eyes slowly linger in my direction. "Tell me SON, what gives you the right?" He leans his upper body closer, resting one arm on his leg.

I confidently cock a knowing eyebrow, while speaking in a matter of fact tone, "Why, your own law, _sir_." I roughly swallow my increasing venom, showing 'that man' any form of respect, leaves my entire body on a distasteful edge. "Pancake, 'submitted' to Ore-sama. Which by your own decree means, she belongs to Yours Truly, and only me."

Reiji steps in front of my chair, rudely placing himself in the conversation, "Yes, but as I tried to explain earlier, she is now a full blooded vampire, and as such-

"Silence!" 'That man' slams a fist against the arm of his chair, "Enough of this Reiji!" He lets out a frustrated sigh. "I already said, I would consider the matter. However, now is not the time? "

"Gee, Reiji, why am I not surprised? I knew with 'that man' here, you would attempt to weasel out a different outcome." I grumble under my breath.

"Who's said it doesn't deserve a second look? As I've said the rather intriguing matter is long from being truly decided." He blindly hisses back with his back turned.

"Try it, and the glowing orb will be the least of your worries.' My warning tone turns lethal towards my glasses wearing brother.

"Please, what are you going to do about it, Attack him? You know damn well nobody has even come close to surviving, let alone winning a challenge. Face it, if 'that man' decrees there's nothing you, or any of your so-called supporters, can do about it." Reiji evilly snickers, "Soon Yours Truly's Pancake's crimson syrup will be glossing MY lips."

"Why you, keep flapping those lips of yours! You'll soon find out what mere words mean to Yours Truly!"

"Enough, you two! Quit your inherent quibbling! Geeze, no wonder I never visit!" That man snaps.

"Yeah right, like that's the reason." Subaru sarcastically grumbles underneath his breath.

"Now Reiji, if you would ever be so kind? I happen to be talking to your younger brother." That man smoothly motions for the Tableware Otaku to move his ass, out of my face.

"Oh pardon me, I seem to be craving something sickly sweet." Reiji reveals a sly knowing smile over his shoulder, before stepping aside. "Ah, little brother, I didn't realize you were behind me, yet again. Of course isn't that where you're normally at?"

"Why you!" I began to lunge for the Tableware Otaku, however a hand reaches out, forcibly slamming me back in my seat." Surprised, I look back to only see Shu lazily laying back, with his hands tucked behind his head. "Gee Reiji, I can't see how you could possibly notice what's behind you, when your puckered lips our permanently adhered to 'that man's' ass." Turning away from the napping blond, as I blindly reply to my dark haired brother.

"Ayato, did you really name my generous gift, after a breakfast food?"

With my arms crossed, I just kind of shrugged my shoulders, "Well, yeah, sure I did, it uh just sort of fit, at the time."

'That man' lifts a hand to his head, rubbing his temple. "Ayato, tell me, how on earth did that particular name fit?"

"Well, um….." I turn to my brother, whose practically salivating to speak. "Reiji?"

Reiji snaps his head in my direction. "Wait, NOW you want me to explain?"

I shrug my shoulders towards my know-it-all brother. "Well, I figure your bound to interrupt in the first place, so why the hell not." I motion to the floor, "Knock yourself out."

"Oh," He adjusts his glasses, "Very well, I will endeavor to explain your crude reasoning. You see father, she well, how shall I put this?" My glasses wearing brother awkwardly motions to his chest while getting nowhere in his bumbled explanation.

"Damn, stop beating around the bush, already! He's trying to say she's flat chested!" The impatient platinum yells out.

"Well, I wouldn't say she's entirely flat chested, now, that I've had a closer look." Laito wickedly teases with a knowing smile.

" _ **Laito!"**_ I blindly warn my lookalike.

" **What, I was just adding to the conversation. No need to take it so seriously. "**

"Really Ayato? That's not very gentlemanly behavior." That man continues to massage his tender temple. "This is you your idea of treating my gift with respect?"

"Tsk, 'that man' should be the last man to talk about gentlemanly behavior?" Subaru grumbles

"Damn, he acts like we weren't even there, that we didn't see him pit his own wives against one another." Laito hisses under his breath.

" **That woman" was no better."** __I inwardly hissed.

" _ **Now, now little brother, there's no need of bringing her up again. You have far more pleasant things to distract you."**_

" _ **That true."**_ Just thinking about Pancake's expressive face flushing with an adorable shade of red causes a knowing smile to quickly flash on my lips. "Yeah, but it's true. Not to mention it pisses her off when I call her that." I arrogantly shrug my shoulders, hiding my original smile.

"I see. Now Ayato, regarding the matter of the law, some claim you unlawfully apprised the sacrificial bride of her situation, thereby forfeiting any claim, to said blood bag."

I purposely slide my eyes over to Reiji, "Really, I wonder where you could have heard such a thing?"

Laito takes a step forward, "I assure you, Ayato, did nothing of the sort. He followed all of the sacrificial bride's laws…I mean rather clumsily and in his own sweet time, but he didn't break a single law in claiming his bride. She unquestionably belongs to Yours Truly. " Laito purposely looks over to the scheming Tableware Otaku, "Despite what you've been told."

" _ **Clumsily, just whose side are you on?"**_ I inwardly snap at my brother.

" _ **Well yours, of course! That doesn't mean it isn't true. You took for freaking ever….I was concerned Little Bitch might actually die of old age, with your crazy**_ _**idiosyncrasies always getting in your way."**_

"My, my, it seems my 'perverted' son just keeps coming to the aid of his estranged brothers." 'That man' tents his fingers, giving my normally laid back look-alike a lethal look. "I must say it's becoming rather annoying."

" _ **Knock it off Laito! I can defend myself…your just going to get yourself into trouble!"**_

"Annoying?! What's annoying is you have the unmitigated gull to waltz in here, all high and mighty like, passing on judgments you know nothing about! How can you? You're simply never here …and frankly if you even bothered to ask our honest opinion," Laito swings out an arm next to him, "even my kiss-ass, fork collecting brother would agree with me …..You're presence is not needed NOR wanted."

"Teddy thinks we should have some tea." Kanato anxiously tightens this hold around the stuffed animal, giving a concerned look.

" _ **Laito stop!"**_ I inwardly yell out.

" _ **No, I've had enough. I've worked too freaking hard. 'That man' wants' to rip Little Bitch away from you! Because of some false allegations? I should have known, he's just like that bastard spoon collector, he has no intention of following his own laws! "**_

"Laito is right, all you seem to do is drive us further apart!" Subaru adamantly stands next to my belligerent brother. "You would think any 'real' father would want their son's to get along, but no, from day one, you've pitted us against each other."

Laito sharply nods, "You let your own sons get attacked by an enemy we know nothing about! Anybody can tell it's no freaking run of the mill wild animal. However, you refuse to see the evidence for what it is. Or rather, you don't want to see it, because then you'd have to admit what's truly is out there, running loose." Laito angrily points to an outer door, "And I think for once, the ALL MIGHTY Karlheinz…is running scared."

In a flash, our enraged father stands before Laito, violently swinging out his fist. "Why you insolent little pervert! It seems you need to be taught a lesson." However before I even realize my family chair is knocked to the floor, and I've surprisingly caught the swinging fist.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." I hiss out through clenched teeth.

"Ayato, what the hell are you doing!?" Laito's round eyes stare at our struggling fists." This won't end well, not with him!"

My father aggressively pushes more force in his captured fist. "What does it look like, I'm saving your ass." I attempt to fiercely push back, "besides ….what are brothers for?"

"Yes, _son, do tell,_ are you foolishly challenging your King?" He wickedly laughs, "I can so easily crush you." My wrist begins to shake under the enormous pressure. "You can't win…no one ever has before."

"Damn, I never thought?" Subaru slaps his stunned head.

"Aggghh!" I scream out forcing all my strength into my halting hand. Surprisingly, I begin to budge his immoveable fist away from me. "Laito, I've got this, go cool off." My warning words seethe through clinched teeth.

" _ **Are you crazy? You can't do this!"**_ Laito inwardly snaps.

Shu places a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Laito, do what Ayato says, get the hell out of here!"

" _ **Go, damn it! I can't hold on for much longer! Don't worry, I'll be right behind you…. Just give me a sec."**_

"Laito, at this point, you're only causing Ayato more trouble." Seeing my hand begin to shake Shu gives his shoulder a shove, causing my stunned look alike to stumble away from the group. "Now get the hell out of here! Subaru, and I have Ayato's back!"

"I know teddy, but we can teach them a lesson, next time." My lavender haired triplet sharply nods his head, takeing a decisive step next to Shu.

Laito and I share a pleading look before he pops from the room. _**"Damn it, you better be here, when I get back."**_

" _ **Of course."**_ I inwardly lie to my brother as I feel my buckling wrist give way, preparing to accept my ominous end.

Except to my utter shock, "that man" suddenly jerks his hand away, walking back to the big chair. "Enough of this! Why do I even bother with you lot, I simply weep for the future of my kingdom. "

Leaving five stunned brothers utterly speechless.

 _ **End of Ayato's POV**_

Unbeknownst to his sons, Karlheinz, the great, invincible Vampire King drops his golden eyes to his throbbing fingers, gingerly wiggling them, as he walks back to his throne.

With an obscured knowing smile slowly emerging on his quirked lips.

 _ **Laito's POV**_

With a heaving chest, my green emerald eyes cautiously peek over my shoulder. A relieved smile plays on my lips with the estate out of view as I sink to the ground. Not really giving a damn about my clothes, figuring there was no one the least bit of interest, this far from the estate. I quickly adjust myself, so I'm sitting on the soft soil with my outstretched legs crossed at my ankles, leaning back on my arms.

I left so suddenly that I'm not really sure where I ended up. My tense shoulders fall with a long sigh before running a hand through my hair as I notice countless sprawling branches practically hiding the midnight sky, above my head. _**"Where are you?"**_ A concerned voice inwardly calls out.

I can't help but chuckle at my practically panicked triplet, as I alternate my arms, brushing off my less than pristine shirt. _ **"Damn it Ayato, what the hell were you thinking?"**_

" _ **There's no need for you to freak out at Yours Truly."**_

" _ **Me, what about yourself? What's wrong little brother, were you worried about little ole me? You should spend that time worrying about yourself. "**_

" _ **It's nothing like that!"**_ My ginger look alike defensively snaps back, _**"Well, if you must know, Kanato has been beside himself since you… well you know…um left."**_ Ayato's tone turns uncharacteristically cautious.

Seeing my clothes were far beyond, a normal tidying up I just lowered them to my sides, rolling my eyes with annoyance, _ **"Tsk, left? Oh, so that's what we're calling it?"**_ Other then let my anger bubble to the surface I purposely tease my ginger headed triplet. _ **" Ayato, I'm truly touched lil brother. To have such caring triplets PINING away for their long lost brother… it just fills my heart with this immense joy. Honestly."**_

" _ **Oh knock it off! You're letting your imagination get the best of you, Yours Truly never once uttered the word, 'Pining'!**_ Ayato inwardly snaps back, _ **"We were uh….just worried."**_ He awkwardly hesitates, _ **"That's all! I mean, it's just not the same when you're not around, being a pain in my ass!"**_

Ignoring my brother's defensive ranting my depressed eyes fall to my fingers. _ **"Pity, I was hoping…"**_ Realizing what I was about to say I quickly shake my head. _**"Well thanks, to our little gift you were never far… I'm uh, well …thanks."**_

" _ **Now don't get all soft in the head ….it's uh just something Yours Truly could do… So, I uh did. That all there is to it."**_ My look alike inwardly blustered.

" _ **Damn, you sure know how to bring my good mood crashing down around a guy." I forced a teasing tone.**_

" _ **Don't be ridiculous! Laito, just come back to the estate. Everything is fine now."**_ Ayato inwardly sighs, _ **"Besides, I know you brother, sooner or later you're going to get into all kinds of trouble, if you stay out."**_

" _ **Oh, I don't know, a few ideas come to mind, at what I could do."**_ Blowing out a long depressed breath, away from my brother's inner ear, _ **"Besides, I honestly, doubt anybody would miss me enough to get in any kind of trouble….Unlike yourself and Kanato, I don't really have a purpose …. I'm just a spare."**_

" _ **Hey, Yours Truly knows the little freak-azoid has been relentlessly bugging me to see you. So knock off the self-deprecating bullshit."**_

My lips curl at the edges, after hearing Ayato's attempts to cheer me up in his own abrupt way, _ **"Kanto? Reeeeally, just him, little brother?"**_

" _ **Fine, I wouldn't HATE it…either."**_ Ayato inwardly grumbles, _ **"There, happy?"**_

" _ **Well, that's more like my grumbling brother,"**_ I inwardly chuckle at my brother, _**"I'm simply touched…by your emotional openness, any more…and Well, you can't tell but, I'm actually blushing."**_

" _ **Here, I try and… oh, never mind. Damn, you can be such a pain. Why in hell did I have to be born as a freaking triplet? It seems I'm destined to send eternity with two constant thorns in Your Truly's side. "**_ Ayato inwardly grumbles.

" _ **Ouch, that stings, little brother."**_

" _ **Just get your candy ass back here."**_

" _ **Sorry, but I utterly refuse. Not until 'that man' is gone from the estate."**_ I stubbornly fall back into the moss covered thicket that surrounds me, settling into the earthy soil. My desperate shaky fingers blindly rake the decayed debris from my sides, sliding it over my chest and legs …shallowly burying me underneath. My filthy dirt covered fingers rest over my pained chest,

… _.If only it was that simple._

" _ **So what, you're just going to wander around, aimlessly ….We have no idea when he's leaving .You know 'that man,' he just comes and goes as he pleases. He doesn't give a damn about anyone else."**_ Ayato inwardly hisses.

My depressed eyes gaze up at the countless points of light, mixed with deep hues of blue, purple…green, swirling around the inky sky. Hidden behind the dark sprawling branches over my head. _ **"I don't see why not? This is as good of place as any. It's better than going back there.**_ " The beauty of the stars do nothing for this crushing feeling of sheer loneliness. The horrid feeling my brothers can't remotely understand. Knowing this I slowly slide my eyes shut lying completely still. _**"And what about you? Ayato, you should come join me. "**_

" _ **You know why Yours Truly can't do that."**_ He inwardly sighs, _ **"It's just not in the cards…Besides, you shouldn't worry about Ore-sama …..I'm stuck, as usual."**_ Ayato's inward tone sounds defeated, before he forces a humorless chuckle. _**"But hey, there's always Kanato. You should come back, before you do something really stupid."**_

A slight breeze hovers in the night air, carrying a faint whiff of something intoxicating. The delicate swirls linger around my sensitive nose, grabbing my attention, causing my emerald eyes to suddenly flash open. I quickly inhale a deep breath as I lift up from my shallow make-believe grave, hurriedly brushing off the dead leaves and humus from my yellowed tattered clothes.

" _ **Laito, Yours Truly knows you can hear me .Are you even listening?"**_

" _ **Uh yeah right ….Stupid!? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"**_ _I swiftly get up on my feet and follow the enticing smell, while rolling my eyes at my look alike._

" _ **Besides, I know you Laito….let this go….. She's not worth it."**_

" _ **Says you."**_ Stopping by a nearby grove of trees, I silently creep forward, taking in another deep breath…except now, my stomach begins to uncomfortably flip as the tantalizing scent swirls around something all _too_ familiar.

" _ **Laito, what she did…. you're not thinking clearly."**_ Ayato speaks cautiously, _ **"Damn it, you just need to come back here …Besides, the… uh…. three of us, have things we need to discuss ….to uh, plan."**_ My brother's inward voice begins to sound determined.

" _ **Oh, it sounds like you have something brewing in that empty head of yours."**_ I inwardly speak in a distracted tone as I silently hide in the shadows. Carefully watching a group of individuals. Normally this group wouldn't concern me…but that scent! It's almost-I'm practically mesmerized…I can't help but mindlessly follow the addicting aroma.

" _ **It's just something Kanto and I have been thinking about since …you, um…left."**_

Peeking around the rough tree trunk my burning eyes widen in surprise. Seeing two irritated young gentleman, begin to leave one after the other. 'That's not possible." I inaudibly mumble to myself, lower, then even _they_ could hear.

My taunt muscles silently shift, unconsciously readying myself as the familiar sickening scent clouds around a single woman...a defenseless woman, who obviously has 'that man's' _recent_ attention. _**"Tsk, actually for once, this isn't about her, this is for me …there's nothing to think about. I'm just paying 'that man' back for what he's done, locking me away, treating me like some animal…Nothing more."**_

" _ **Oh, and how the hell are you going to manage that?! Without getting yourself in even more trouble?!"**_ My triplet inwardly snaps.

A menacing smile lifts my lips. **"By taking one bitch…. for another….** _ **That way, 'that man' can share in my utter loneliness."**_

Without another thought, I decisively pounce on the blonde vampire, who has _their two_ distinct scents swirling from within her body. Her eyes grow wide…as she vainly struggles beneath me. My clawing fingers effortlessly lunge for her neck, yielding to the immense anticipation of unleashing her crimson.

Only to my surprise, her eyes ….Her stunned round _pink_ eyes are not filled with terror. It's almost like she recognizes me. __

" _Laito?" Her weakened arms begin to shake, underneath my violent attack,_

" _Is it…. really you?"_

 **End of Laito's POV.**

 **End of Chapter**

 **Okay, so if you haven't caught on to my clues, Yui has just been attacked by Laito….** _ **from the past**_ **. I know you were hoping for Ayato, but you know, the look alike won't be too far from his brother….so it's coming ;)**

 **I know I said I would get this out, but after I updated the last chapter, on 6:35 am Thursday morning, I was involved in a nearly missed head on collision. Everybody is okay, just a bit shaken and tender.**

 **I've been told, If I hadn't veered into the oncoming lane and whipped back into my own lane, where he slid all the way down my car, I wouldn't be around to update you now . The man, who hit me did not have a driver's license or insurance...and was possibly under the influence…so please be patient with me.**

 **Well, thanks for taking a peek ;)**

 **Please: Follow /Favorite /Review /Share**


	7. I'm a royal, who the he are you?

_._

 _Disclaimer* I do not own Diabolik Lovers._

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically, hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically, it will be written in bold /italic, like this, _**"Ayato… Ayato...Damn it will you answer me?"**_

Through a vampire's heart.

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 7 I'm a royal, who the he** are you?

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Yui's POV**

 **.**

Breathless, my shocked eyes peer through my desperately struggling arms, straining against animalistic claws. Only seeing flashes ofcold green predatory eyes, hungrily glaring over me. "Laito?" Although far stronger than most, if not all humans, my new vampire body begins to falter under his unforgiving advances…. He's just too strong . "Is it…. really you?"

.

The side of the slightly younger Laito's lips quickly curl into a familiar smirk, concealing his lethally sharp teeth, just behind it. " Forgive me, an entire world happens to know who I am," With the sudden blur of his hand the delicate threads of my laced sleeve easily rip away from around my neck, along with a wide patch of my skin.

"AGGGH!"An excruciating scream bursts from my parted lips. Blood stained pearl like buttons scatter around my writhing body as I begin to feel my sticky crimson freely pool, trickling down my forearm.

"However, only a few twisted individuals actually know what truly lies beyond this handsome face of mine." It seems no matter how violent I struggle against his controlling body, I feel my trapped wrists effortlessly slam against the sinking mud, next to my messily sprawled out, blonde strands. "And lucky for you, my dear ….you are not among them, yet."

"Laito….. Please." Unable to move my arms my wavering pink eyes begin to blur with burgeoning tears, clouding the reflection of my fear stricken face in his snug green eyes. "Please ….Stop this… I need your help .". I desperately implore with broken whispers,

"Tsk, tsk" He ignores my futile pleads, simply toying with me. He slowly leans down, feeling his delicate skin gently kiss under my tightened jaw causes my burning throat to swallow under his lips. My body suddenly stiffens as his venom covered tongue teasingly lingers down my neck, over my rapid pulse. "What no stuffy curtsy? Manners, my dear… Not even a polite 'royal highness,' between the two of us? Why you brazen little thing…'someone' should have taught you at least this much, by now."

.

"If you just let me explain...Please, Laito!"

"You know my dear, I could have you so easily killed for this infraction, alone." His sweet smelling breath curls around my ear, softly cradling it with blunt whispered words. "You may think since your legs are readily parted for 'that man 'your under some kind of protection …but he wouldn't some much as blink…after you were gone. That's how much 'that man' thinks of you."

."I…I know this sounds crazy but I…I can prove, that I know you!"

'Enough!' His sharpened thumb blindly plunges into the pooling blood from my healing wound, tearing my flesh further open, causing another tortured scream from my bowed body.

"Shhh, shhh my dear, do try and at least attempt a modcum sense of decorum...I'm afraid I'm not my usual princely self today. I was recently released from my own punishment. …and because of that, I'm not quite sure which of your imbecilic blatherings will force me to break that pretty little neck of yours? So if I were you I'd just play along with my rather playful whims…It's better than the alternative." His leering green eyes peek up from my throbbing shoulder as his crimson covered fingers tenderly run through my hair, "Seeing the 'company' you keep, you really should know, at 'least' this much protocol?"

.

" "With my wrists trapped under his constricting fingers, I suddenly hear the silken layers of my soiled dress bunch and rip away from my ruffled stockings." Lucky for you, I have 'other' ways to… _punish_ you ….more 'carnal' ways. "

Hysterical, I violently twist my raw trapped skin under his tightened fingers, as he forcibly slides his body between my snapped shut knees. "No, Laito, you can't do this! Please! T…think about your brother!" Trapped between the younger Laito and the slippery ground, I frantically shift my shoulders in a vain attempt to slide out of his unyielding hold. Seeing this causes his predatory eyes to light up with a wicked amusement.

.

"Not exactly what normally runs through my mind during this particular activity ….but if you're into that kind of thing, who am I to judge?" A blurred hand reaches down, jerking the leathered tie open, from his old world style pants. He almost teasingly revels in the fact, as his engorged skin brushes against my silky panties, informing me of my impending punishment.

Struggling, the heels of my laced up boots desperately dig into the soft slippery mud. No matter how much I struggle and fight him off, it's painfully obvious I'm no match for the ginger vampire. Knowing this, his large hand slowly moves up my leg, barely skimming the shivering surface. Until I feel my last barrier undeniably peeled from my hip, and rolled down my violently kicking legs.

.

With a single finger slipped between the top of the ruffled stocking and my thigh, a knowing devilish smile emerges on the ginger's face. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather keep the rest on, for now…. Seeing ladies' boots thrashing over my shoulder has sort of a corrupt innocence to it that really gets me off." Among the tattered remains of my light blue dress he roughly jerks my thrashing legs over is shoulders, causing my over stretched thighs to shake and burn.

.

"Really, then how's this!" Ignoring my screaming muscles, I begin to purposely kick the ginger's head and shoulders, being sure my heels were the spearhead of every blow. "Since you're not even going to listen to reason, you've left a girl little choice!"

"Normally, I'd find this sort of behavior somewhat amusing. "His blurred hand quickly traps my legs around his head

My determined eyes purposely bounce from my trapped wrists to my restrained legs, "Seeing as you've run out of hands …I guess that would mean we're at a stalemate…. Your highness, now will you just listen to me?"

He rolled his eyes with a snide chuckle, shaking his head as he releases my legs, "And yet, it seems you've learned absolutely nothing from our little tussle ….our little bout of _foreplay_ , as it were."

"Which is?" ...Through blurred tear strained eyes I could see a spark of something ominous….something truly lethal, in those familiar emerald eyes, causing my body to stop struggling,…Even though every fiber in my being felt like I should be desperately clawing my way out ….I was calm, complacent, waiting to be swallowed whole, as my knowing heart hammered against my ribs.

 _….as if being charmed by a snake._

"I never…. _play_ fair." As if proving his point, my legs limply slide off of his shoulders with a simple shrug, landing on either side of him, waiting. "Now that being said… _Little Mouse, let's continue,"_ With a cocky smile, his freshly bitten wrist is shoved in my parched mouth. "Thanks to 'that man' I have two rather incessant hungers, at the moment ….as a vampire I know of no better way, in feeding them both...and soon, you won't either." With the sweet taste of his crimson trickling off my chin my mind sinks further..

 _Into the blood …into the thirst ….into the undeniable heat coming from between my burning thighs._

With my fogged head quickly sinking further into the unrelenting bloodlust, my shaky fingers are no longer at my sides, but desperately tugging on the smug vampire's hair, unconsciously pulling him closer. "Ayato…please forgive us," No sooner did I utter, what felt like my final coherent words, when the vampire nestled between my legs…strikes.

.

 **End of Yui's POV**

 **.**

* * *

.

Startled, my blurred emerald eyes glance around to an unfamiliar vaulted ceiling. Unable to completely discern from slumber and consciousness.

White silk sheets slip off my heaving chest, pooling around my exposed middle as the first moments of night creep up the shadowed walls…. Noticing a pair of flat lifeless eyes barely peeking through tangled blonde locks. With my humming bird like chest, stuck somewhere in my throat, the tips of my shaky fingers cautiously reach for the crimson splattered silken curtain of blonde , pulling them back ,revealing shallow pools of deceased blue.

.

" _ **Ayato!"**_ I inwardly call out for my triplet . _ **"Damn it, Yours truly answer me!"**_ Irritated, I shove a motionless arm, forever frozen in time, with desperate curled fingers reaching for my stripped thigh, roughly away from me. _ **"Ayato. Grrrrrr…. YOURS freaking truly …it's important!"**_

" _ **Now, you just pop up? The little freakaziod, and I spent the entire day searching your usual haunts…with no sign of you!"**_

" _ **Ahh, my little brother was worried about me?"**_ Not exactly able to wrap my head around what I had just experienced, I rest my arms on my bent legs, out in front of me, all the while making a little joke.

" _**Laito, where the hell are you?"**_ Ayato inwardly hissed .

Glancing around the room, my fuzzed head tries to put the puzzle pieces together. Seeing not one, not two, but… one, two, three, four, FIVE ….naked corpses twisted out around my blood splattered body. One, even looked like she was a local beauty queen winner, as the garish rhinestone crown is still perched haphazardly on her lifeless head. _**"Uh, to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure …After I left I wasn't thinking clearly …I just grabbed some girls and basically drowned my troubles in a blood crazed orgy."**_

 _ **.**_

I can inwardly hear an exasperated huff coming from my unamused triplet _ **. "Nice to see you can be so easily distracted."**_

Glancing around the custom made bed I begin to shove bodies, and lifting cold limbs, all in hopes of finding my favorite hat. Finally finding it, crushed under the once talented bookish brunet, who was extremely orally talented. I pulled my flatten shappo from under her half bitten hinny. With a sharp snap of my wrist, my lucky hat pops back to its original form, before sliding it over my head, adjusting it with a slight tilt. " _ **Believe me, little brother, what I did last night wasn't so easily achieved …in fact,I know this is hard to belive …but I'm pretty sure I over did It.**_ " Regrettably rubbing my tender, slightly bulging stomach.

" _ **Ah Really? Well, Okay as much as I DON'T want to hear the disturbing details. …You literally just caught me before going in and requesting a meeting with 'that man '…..So I'll let you sober up, so to speak. Once I 'm done and your …well at least dressed and somewhat functioning, I'll let you know, how it went."**_ Ayato inwardly chuckles _ **. "Wish me luck."**_

" _ **Wait, Ayato, you can't!**_ Running a hand through my spiked bedhead, _**"**_ _ **He knows!"**_

" _ **What, not this again."**_ Annoyed, Ayato inwardly huffs _ **, "Listen,**_ _**Laito, I don't like it any more then you…but if I have any chance of finding Pancake, I need to-"**_

" _ **He's lying! He's been lying to us ever since he arrived!"**_

" _ **So what….What else is new?**_ Ayato inwardly scoffs. _**"That doesn't change the fact that I need 'that man's help' to find Pancake!"**_

" _ **No, really, He's lying! He knows where Little Bitch went!"**_ my inward voice cracks, unsure how my brother will take the news, I nervously swallow,

… _ **and uh, actually…. I think… I do too."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End of current Laito's POV**_

 _ **End chapter 7**_

* * *

 _ **Here's just a mini update, a gift to all of the stories' readers… Happy Holidays!**_

 _ **I'll be posting chapter 8 sometime real soon. Thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac**_


	8. Chapter 8 Two sided coin

.

 _Disclaimer* I do not own Diabolik Lovers._

Both Ayato and Laito can speak to each other telepathically, hence their relationship is closer. When the two speak telepathically, it will be written in bold /italic, like this, _**"Ayato… Ayato...Damn it will you answer me?"**_

Through a vampire's heart.

By Alimackatjac

 **Chapter 8 Two sided coin.**

* * *

"Fine." Ayato hisses through his clenched teeth while roughly tossing the velvety curtain aside, begrudgingly closing it on the candle lit throne room. "This better be worth it." With an annoyed huff the ginger teen's fists tightened, right before he vanishes.

Leaving the platinum haired king wearing an elaborate burgundy velvet pair of pants and jacket while cradled in the big golden chair, with his legs carelessly hung over the side. Lounging under dark paintings of stern looking faces, while lightly perusing a worn leather bound book.

.

The frail looking book, should have been under airtight glass in some museum, rather than under the long graceful fingers of the bored vampire king. The distinct sound of turning ancient vellum pages breaks the looming silence. "I guess he thought better of it ….tsk, tsk what a shame. I thought he would have more guts then that." A knowing smile emerges on the vampire king as he licks his index finger, before turning the page.

.

"Finally, I thought he would never leave. …It seems every day their getting closer to the truth." An amused voice slithers from the darkness.

The platinum King lifts his hands, flipping his long luxurious locks off his shoulder before breathing out a long breath, snapping the book shut. "Yes, I must say, my little visit has been quite enlightening."

"So then, why would you fuck that up, by coming here ….and interfering?" An irritated voice snaps from the surrounding darkness.

The all mighty king swings his legs off the arm of the majestic chair. Slowly leaning his shoulders forward as his golden eyes search into the darkness of the forgotten throne room. "You may refer to it as interfering, but I would rather consider it as merely ensuring my evident interests….after all, someone should."

A confident figure leisurely slinks from the shadows. A lithe pair of modern black trousers stroll across the ostentatious crimson carpet, standing next to the first chair, of a precisely placed row of various colored chairs. Each carefully crafted in their own right, facing the occupied formidable piece of furniture.

Paying little attention to the bored king, the dark figure casually presses an elbow against the soft silken fabric, on top of Shu's golden chair. "Is that so?" The man lifts his hand, adjusting his frameless glasses, causing the flickering candlelight to obscure his crimson colored irises.

"So, it's true, you've lowered yourself to hang out amongst them?" Seeing the long white coat and boring grey vest the platinum haired king lets out ah humorless snicker. "How the mighty have fallen."

"Don't confuse my human like attire for weakness…we both know I could easily crush you." The man threatens with a lethal smile.

"I'm willing to admit you do have the means, although we both know your threats are empty….at least towards myself." The platinum haired king dressed in a ruffled collared shirt forces his pressed lips into a practically teasing expression.

"I too, will admit over time they've piqued my curiosity. However I find observing the various factors of my ongoing experiments a trifle more amusing when walking amongst them." His golden blonde strands brush pass his broad shoulders as he takes a graceful seat in the crimson chair.

"So Tougo Sakamaki, is it? I have to concede, I was somewhat surprised in hearing your inevitable choice. I must express it wasn't my preferred selection."

The blonde elegant looking man laces his long digits in front of his silken chest, while blowing out a frustrated sigh. "At the moment, its Dr. Reinhart, I was in the middle of work when you _beckoned._ " He speaks as if the word leaves a distasteful flavor rotting in his mouth. "Karl what's this about, you know how much I loathe to be summoned."

"Between the two of us, it's the only trifling advantage I have over you." Karlheinz speaks in an unapologetic tone.

"Tch, please don't remind me." The blonde doctor scoffs, "You merely have to think of having a meeting, and poof, I'm here ….It's so damn annoying."

"Says the one that quite literally holds the rest of the deck." The platinum king snidely quips.

"I wouldn't say that, there's at least one glaringly obvious one." The ageless Sakamaki, unlaces his fingers, checking his watch. "Now, that you interfered with my schedule at a fairly sensitive moment….get on with it. What's the possible reason for requesting this meeting? I already know you've 'happened' upon the blonde….I suggest you bring her back."

"Well isn't that to your advantage, whatever I think, you know…Whereas your thoughts remain private, leaving me in the dark." The platinum shrugs his shoulders, as a truly malicious smile encapsulates his lips. "As for our little meeting, I just wanted to personally inform you of my intentions with the Adam and Eve project."

The handsome doctor raises a curious eyebrow, "Really, you must have purposely muddled the issue so I wouldn't catch on."

"Something like that, I've learned a few tricks along the way."

"As for OUR experiment, why would you do such a thing ...we're so close. The boy has REAL feelings for blondie …. And more importantly, SHE's turning "her" Adam." The doctor raises a knowing eyebrow. "Given enough time…. he could have beaten you."

The Platinum huffs, "That's still a long way from beating you. Besides, my way would give us the advantage over the disease. How much closer is it until it reaches the rest of the world?"

"We've already tried to become Adam ….it's just not in us." The arrogant doctor looks away as if admitting a miniscule flaw sickens the nearly perfect being.

The irritated king leaps from the vampire throne, as his golden eyes glare down at the older king, casually seated in his son's chair. "No, we both know what the missing factor was! It wasn't us!"

The blonde simply ignores his younger self's outburst. "What you're eluding too, does have merit. Cordelia, though extremely powerful, was incapable of love." He cross his legs threading his fingers around his knee, speaking in a contemptable tone. "And as such she was unable to draw Adam from myself or our brother."

The irate platinum steps forward, "Hence the reason for continuing the next phase in our little experiment. ….we waited centuries for that FOOL to find just the right vessel." He wickedly chuckled, "He thought he was so cunning placing her with Komori."

"Well in the end, I always knew it would be one of my boys gifting death upon his conniving soul." The blonde Sakamaki slides his hands from around his knee, comfortably leaning back in Ayato's crimson chair. "Call it just another trial in our ultimate experiment."

The platinum king raises his hand to his chin, in a thoughtful manor. "Really, then whom may I ask was my ultimate champion, in the unfortunate matter?"

" "The Tougo Sakamaki carefully slides his stethoscope from around his neck, folding it in two before beginning to answer his younger self.

The platinum haired king gracefully waves a hand. "Never mind, I can probably guess. Laito, right?"

"With Ayato's help." The blonde speaks in a matter fact tone, while slipping the silver stethoscope into his side pocket.

The platinum king's shoulder falls. "Ever since I practically drove her into that child's arms, he's always yearned for some kind of retaliation from my little brother. When I ordered Richter away, even I didn't know she would go that far, while I too, kept my distance."

"Do you blame him, once our brother came back… what they did in front of that boy….What 'that woman' did in front of her OWN son…trying to gain our attention. It nearly broke him. "

"Yes, it was quite the unpleasant incident. However, it wasn't a complete loss…. That's when I knew I was on the right track. He became so strong in such a short time of being exposed to her. I always knew her blood was exceedingly tempting, but I never knew if given the time, it was a factor in my own strength, as well …if I hadn't imprisoned him at the time, he would have confronted me." Karlheinz strolls closer to his older counterpart.

.

"Leaving you no choice but to kill him….and since he's one of the stronger candidates it would have been a pity in doing so." He shakes his head, dismissively waving a hand, "Tch, it's in the past." The blond doctor tents his fingers, as his alabaster forehead furrows in deep thought. "I'm afraid we have rather urgent matters to discuss. The Founders ….Their back."

.

"Yes, the girl informed me about those damn Tsukinami brothers!" The younger platinum king takes a graceful seat in Shu's golden chair. "But what do you expect … we knew it was only a temporary incarceration, at best."

"Yeah, well you need to go back and rectify your grievous oversight….we nearly lost Shu and Ayato to those damn monsters! They're no doubt, hunting for 'that damned woman's' heart." The blond doctor loses his cool, slamming his fist into the arm of the crimson chair.

"What do you expect me to do, it's what I could do at the time!" Karlheinz jets an excusing finger towards the neighboring chair. "If there are any fingers that need pointing," "I would suggest they be pointed in 'your' direction….You had nothing but time on your hands .What too busy portraying yourself as a blood bag?!"

"Don't you dare point fingers at me! My curiosity for human being's feelings started far before now!" Tougo Sakamaki leans closer, snapping back.

"You see, this is reason enough to move ahead with my plans. Since Blondie is back in my time, we no longer have to wait for 'Eve' to fully mature? I'll make that girl my fourth wife, and become 'Adam'. Gaining the means to end those damn monsters, once and for all. Then after everything is settled I'll produce what we need to beat the disease…Adam's child's blood."

.

"And what about our true goal? Fighting the disease, though noble in pursuit is still a mere distraction…what your planning will make that practically impossible. Out of pride, are you really willing to set us back even further? Let's say you and the blonde DO manage to have the 'strongest' factors, I'll still have to cultivate and wait for them to mature….where as we're here, now, with the six. Not to mention the others."

"The others, human mongrels at best." The unamused platinum interjects.

"Besides even though you don't want to admit it, there's still a chance were incapable of becoming Adam. Which would only leave that woman's heart as the decideing factor …..No, the triplets are still are best bet. That woman's blood runs through ALL of them….we'll just have to wait a little longer."

"It's true the triplets are the 'strongest' but we once thought that we could gain the missing factor by other means…far quicker means."

As if stuck in deep consideration the blonde doctor nods his head. "Yes that's true ….Until that foolish child had her killed ….over jealousy, no less."

"That's right …..Beatrix, our second wife…. The bane to Cordelia's existence. "

A/N Just to be clear, that was a rare conversation with the younger Karlheinze and the older Tougo Sakamaki. (Aka Dr. Reinhart.) Karlheinze changed his name to "Tougo Sakamaki" when he had taken up residence in the mortal world.

.

 **Laito's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.Meanwhile …..**

 **.**

"Slam!" Held out constrictive fingers forcefully shove my head into a dilapidated wooden wall. The wooden planks violently shake, startling a slumbering barn owl to abruptly flap his sweeping wings over our heads. The winged predator darts for his usual escape through some broken slats in the ramshackled roof. Spotted pinfeathers leisurely drift in the moon lit barn. Emerging out the darkness Ayato's lethal green eyes narrowed down his dark uniform's sleeve. _**"All right…. start talking, where's Pancake?"**_

 _ **.**_

Shaking my head of a vague memory of a frightened Pancake clawing at my shoulders, I can't help but swallow nervously under my twin's tightened fingers. _**"Relax little brother."**_ I force a sly smile on my lips, all the while easing his grasp from my strangled voice box.

Noticing I was prying his fingers away from my throat my ginger headed triplet reluctantly jerks his hand away, crossing his arms at his chest. _**"I already told you, I don't have time for your twisted games. So if you know ANYTHING, out with it! Otherwise YoursTruly has someone else to see."**_

 _ **.**_

Lifting a comforting hand, feeling around my tender throat, before painfully clearing it. _**"Well, excuse me if I want to be able to talk to 'anyone' other than yourself….why is it you always go for my freaking throat?"**_ As if to warn me of his already vanished patience, Ayato irritably taps his foot. _ **"Yeah, yeah, I know, 'Your Truly' wants to go rushing over, seeking that man's assistants….I'm telling you it's a damn mistake."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Damn it, then, stop beating around the bush, and tell me where the hell she is!"**_

Seeing as I wasn't exactly sure myself, with only waking up to vauge images I took a cautiously step back _ **. "It's not where ….I'm pretty sure it's…when, little brother."**_

" _ **Wait what, are you joking?"**_ Taken back, my brother's face melts in confusion before turning on his heel " _ **Damn it, Laito, I already told you I don't have time for this!"**_

Fearing he would pop back to 'that man' any minute I quickly call out, throwing out my arms to my bare chest. _ **"For fuck's sake, Ayato! Does it look like I'm joking? I'm barely wearing pants at the moment!" With both hands, I tighten my fingers around my opened disheveled shirt, flapping it open. "I didn't even stop and change my filthy clothes, before coming here!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _He stops in mid-step, his back visibly shaking._ _ **"All right, then how?!"**_ He whips around stepping closer. _**"How in the hell? No! No! No! It's impossible! ….what your suggesting is just a fabled myth they once told us to keep us from teleporting, too early."**_ Ayato shakes his head, slicing his arms in front of him, refusing the new information _ **. "Other than that young vampire in the story No one, not even 'THAT MAN' can travel through time!"**_

 _ **.**_

Seeing Ayato's usual defiant behavior, I quickly throw out an arm, catching my triplet's thrashing wrist, giving him a pleading look. " _ **That's what I thought too, but these images I'm seeing they don't feel like dreams…it feels like I was right there, just as I'm standing here with you. The only consideration that makes possible sense is 'that man' must have another power hidden away. One that he's kept from the rest of us."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **I hate to say this but there is one other being we should consider…I mean like it or not, Pancake has 'that woman's' heart beating in her chest."**_ Ayato mentally hisses out the particularly offensive thought.

" _ **No, thankfully, we ended her. Little Bitches' heart is NOW only hers. No this has everything to do with 'that man'. You said it yourself, it's not like he bothers to tell us anything. Why would 'THIS' be any different?"**_

Knowing the mysterious woman's fate, from the story, Ayato's anger swiftly melts away into something of fear. His feet stumbling backwards to flop down on the broken down wagon. _ **"If what you're saying is true ….that…that… would mean that the woman from the story is-"**_

Seeing my brother's utter lost expression, I take a seat next him, resting a hand on his shoulder. _ **"Hold on little brother, we don't know that for certain."**_

" _ **Do you know any other time traveling women strolling around?"**_ He lets out a pained humorless chuckle, dropping his eyes to his fidgeting hands.

" _ **If that's true, that would mean she would have traveled back, before we were even born…. And yet, these images suggest something much later."**_ My poor head throbs with the unending consequences. _ **"Augh, time travel just thinking about the potential paradoxes makes my head hurt."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Listen Laito, say I believe you."**_ He lifts his wavering emerald eyes, _ **"Then when …when did you two 'actually' meet, I mean…. in the past?"**_

Just the thought of the painful time causes my throat to burn and close, causing me to force my dry throat to swallow. _**"Do you remember after that man ….caught her and I uh…..Together?"**_

My troubled triplet folds his arms against his chest, attempting to act annoyed _ **.**_ Of course, I wasn't entirely sure if he was covering for his current feelings or mine? _ **"Tsk, you mean when 'that man' locked you up, after 'that SICK woman' played around with you? How could I forget? I was stuck with our triplet the entire time you were gone….He was so damn clingy, too. What about it?"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Yeah…..well after that, I sort of bumped into ….Little Bitch. Near the grounds of one of 'that man's' well known hideaways."**_ Knowing I could be facing death at any moment, for what my younger self had possibly done to Little Bitch I awkwardly fumble around the issue.

With a huff, Ayato unfolds his arms, before reaching up and rubbing his neck. _**"Is she? I mean even if I believed you... is…is she okay?"**_ He avoids my eyes, sliding them to the dusty dark soil.

Shrugging my shoulders, _ **"Well yeah, other than being held against her will by 'that man' … she actually looks fine. I mean at least he's feeding her, so it's not like she's starving …like we once thought."**_

" _ **Laito, is she-"**_ He mentally trails off.

My lookalike lifts his emerald eyes, studying my face. _**"Pregnant? Sorry, I didn't sense anything. Of course I'm only seeing glimpses from my 'apparent' past….Even if Little Bitch was, I wouldn't know to look for it."**_

His eyes narrow, causing his suspicious gaze to burn straight through me." _**Laito…. what are you not telling me?"**_

I cautiously take a step back, _ **" Well there might be um… one thing,"**_ I uncomfortably chuckle. " _ **Ayato, you know how damn sweet she smells, and…and I was SO hungry after getting out**_ -" I nervously step back holding out my hands in front of my chest.

" **I'll kill you!"** Just as my back abruptly hits the wall, my brother swinging fist flies right past my round eyes. Violently striking the wall, causing aged splinters to explode next to my face.

" _ **Damn it Ayato, will you calm the fuck down! Their only memories! This is also new to me, I can't control what the hell my past self chooses to do! It wasn't too long ago, you, yourself wouldn't have done the same exact thing! "**_

" _ **Aaagh!"**_ He suddenly rips out an animalistic scream, while punching a hole through the wooden wall. "CRUNCH!" My troubled lookalike roughly pulls his pulsating fist out of the splintered hole, lifting it to his face, examining it. After a long pause, he drops his pristine hand to his side, while letting out a frustrated sigh, _**"Fine."**_ He struggles, pulling back his shoulders " _ **Laito…. Did you-"**_ My triplet mentally trails off unable to finish the delicate question.

.

Noticing my brother trying to uncharacteristically calm down, somewhat control his temper, I fall back on the tail end of the dilapidated wagon. _ **"Honestly, little brother, I'm not sure ….no matter how hard I try I just can't remember. It's like gazing at an unfinished painting, with only a half done canvas, the rest is just…. blank."**_

 _ **.**_

Blowing out a heavy sigh, a mentally exhausted Ayato plops down next to me _ **. "Blank huh, that's odd, Yours Truly doesn't feel any different. Don't you think if ANYONE would be having odd memories about Pancake, it would be Yours Truly? "**_

" _ **How the hell should I know, maybe you haven't met her just yet...Um Ayato, there's something else I think I should tell you …I've sort of been having especially dark feelings ….That uh, accompany these new images."**_

" _ **Like-"**_ My brother gestures for me to continue.

" _ **Like, homicidal thoughts about …. Little Bitch."**_

"What?!" My triplet's harsh voice echoes throughout the barn.

With a sharp warning, I roughly smack my triplets shoulder. _ **"We'll you knock it off! Do you want the rest of them, or worse yet 'that man' to hear us?"**_

" _ **Hey, you ass, you just said your past self is going to KILL PANCAKE! I think I'm allowed!"**_

ALL of a sudden, my head is roughly smashed against something hardheaded, knocking my hat off my head. _ **"Damn it, Ayato you never could keep your freaking trap shut!"**_

" _ **For fucks sake, I get your pissed, but do you always have to be so damn violent?!"**_ Irritated, I gently rub my tender head, glancing over my shoulder. Only to my surprise, I see my lookalike doing the exact same.

" **You two really need to stop arguing, if 'Yours Truly' is going to help you two get Pancake back."**

" _ **Damn it, Laito what are you rambling on about?"**_ Seeing a fuming Ayato rub the side of his head, as well. My round stunned eyes slowly crawl up, until I'm openly staring at a pair of strong hands, dusting off my favorite hat, placing it on my head. With my mouth agape, gawking at an _older_ but very familiar smirk.

.

" _ **What already speechless? Nice, to see you again…..you damn pervert."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End of Laito's POV**_

 _ **End of chapter 8.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **So future Ayato is going to help the lookalike…Hmm, that could be interesting.**_

 _ **Thanks for taking a peek ;)**_

 _ **Please take a minute and support the story .**_

 _ **Please: Follow/Review/Favorite /Share...I'll update soon .**_


End file.
